Twin Devils
by Stein's Bolt
Summary: Haruhi has a choice. Without thinking, she agreed. '"Isn't it obvious?" Kaoru asked, twirling her light hair. Hikaru's warm breath fanned over her chilled skin, his face inches from her ear, "You're our toy," he whispered. And just like that, I knew I had just signed a contract with the twin devils.' Feedback wanted. *Valentine Special now included*
1. Chapter 1

**Twin Devils**

**(a/n:First story, feedback appreciated)**

(Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING)_

_Italic: _Thoughts

**Chapter One**

_**Haruhi's POV**_

Somehow, through all the commotion and customers, I could still hear his voice above all. His light and cheerful laughter filled the air. For some reason, I kept looking over there like I was drawn to them.

He was so relaxed in the chair, back slouched, one knee bent and pulled to his chest, and the other stretched long beneath the table. On his left, an exact copy sat in his chair properly, pouring each yellow clad lady a steaming cup of commoner's coffee.

Throwing his head back, Hikaru laughed, slapping the table lightly, "I still remember when our mother took us on a tour of her friend's new chocolate factory. They just had huge piles of candy lying around! Kaoru went to town on the little chocolate elephants. I lost count after his fifteenth pile!"

Kaoru's face deepened a few shades of red, and he closed his eyes, looking away, "Hikaru!" He put the tip of his thumb on his lip, tears swimming in his eyes, "You promised not to tell them that..."

Hikaru's face suddenly became serious, and he stopped laughing, "I'm sorry Kaoru." He took his twin's face in his hands, standing over him. The smooth tips of his fingers brushed away the tears. They gaze at each other, in a trance. "You were so on a sugar high I got you to do anything," he whispered. "And the chocolate off your lips tasted so fresh. It was so adorable... I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

The twin blushed, staring back at Hikaru, "I forgive you..."

All the girls around them squealed, blushes blazing across their skin. I rolled my eyes, releasing a sigh. _How are those two so popular? And why do those girls fall for them so easily?_

I could see the glossy seal of tear drops peeking out of Kaoru's sleeve, and I almost snorted. _Of course._

"Haruhi," a voice summoned me back to reality.

Turning back around in my chair, I looked around at the table of impatient girls waiting on me. I closed my eyes and put on my best smile, "I'm sorry ladies, I guess I just got distracted. I promise it won't happen again."

Of course, when all the ladies were ushered back to class, I was stuck with the clean up. Releasing a breath, I put up all the glasses and stacked the chairs.

"Haruhi," the collected dark prince Kyoya called, "come join us. We're looking over this week's costumer statistics."

Dragging my feet, I trudged over there slowly, hunched. "...Rich people..." I grumbled to myself.

All of the hosts were gathered around this chart optimistically, Kyoya pointing out the numbers and scales like a genius explaining a theory to monkeys. "All right. Now that we're all here, let's get started." He cracked the pointer onto the board, "Tamaki is still on top. He has brought in over 275 clients this week and his request rate is 70%."

Tamaki jumped out, spinning around on his toe, "Yay! Thank you for such good news, you know how Daddy loves good news!" He suddenly stopped, pointing at me, over dramatic as usual, "Are you falling for me knowing that I have many other feminine admirers?"

Before I could answer, both Hitachin twins had cornered me, wrapping their arms around my shoulders and leaning against me until the three of us were symmetrical, "We don't mean to ruffle your feathers, Boss but-" started Kaoru.

"-Haruhi would much rather choose both of us in a heart beat over you," finished Hikaru.

Tamaki paled, "HOW DARE YOU! I GOT WAY MORE CUSTOMERS THAN YOU SHADY TWINS DID!"

"Actually," pipped up Kyoya, scribbling in his little black book, "although you do have the highest request rate, Hikaru and Kaoru got the most improvement over the week. They have enhanced their rates up by 30%, added more benefits to their 'Brotherly Love Package', processed new cosplay ideas and advertised new swatches of clothing. They have really expanded their business and tried new things, so you and the twins are really actually tied."

The twins closed their eyes and smirked at each other over my head, "Is that so?Hear that, Kaoru?"

"Yes I did, Hikaru."

"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'M TIED WITH THOSE TWINS!" Tamaki screeched.

Hikaru and Kaoru untangled themselves from me and strode towards Tamaki's pouting form, their long legs carrying them smoothly. "That's just it, Boss-" They paused, and both of their eyes found mine, "-everybody _needs_ an upgrade."

"On other hands," Kyoya continued. "Haruhi has also been getting more requests."

A fluttering ball of cuteness bounded into my arms, giggling and hugging me, "Great job, Haru-chan!" Honey complemented. The blonde laughed cutely and sat on my shoulders.

Mori, who moved as silent as a shadow and spoke twice as less as one, slid his fingers into my hair, ruffling it. His palm was warm against my scalp, but the motion was brotherly at best, securing. "Yeah," he said, agreeing with Honey.

I would've thanked them, but my mind was somewhere else entirely. I was replaying what the twins had said over and over again in my head: _'-everybody _needs _an upgrade.'_

For some reason, I thought that those words carried a deeper meaning.

The lunch bell rang and students rushed to the lunchroom, eager to get their pampered meals. I sighed, slowly shuffling out when each twin took an arm and elegantly whisked me off.

They showed me to a seat, patting my head and praising me like a dog, "Cut it off," I said as my phone rang. As I checked the screen, I was surprised to see my dad's name flash on the screen.

"Dad?" I answered slowly.

"Haruhi!" Dad shouted through the phone, causing me to wince and pull the phone away. "Oh I just called to give you some good news! You know how Daddy loves good news!"

My ears perked up, "Good news? What kind of good news?"

"Well, you remember when I told you about that job I had my eye on?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I remember."

My dad had been scouted out by an American agent and has eyes on a job in America with five times the pay and half the work.

Dad paused, "Well... My resume got accepted! They want me to come to America so that I can get through the final part of the job. But, I'm afraid that means that I must leave for a couple of months-"

"Months?! Dad, that's crazy!" I protested.

"I know that it's a long time, but this is a very good job and I need to discuss with you where you should be staying," he continued. "I was thinking one of your host club friends would help out. NOT THAT TALL BLONDE ONE THAT TRIED TO MOLEST YOU, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! But one of the others should do just fine."

My mouth stood agape, unable to comprehend the conversation.

Apparently, my father took my silence for 'I agree' because he answered after a few seconds, "Yes, wonderful honey, but I really must go. I'll see you in a few months. Enjoy yourself darling! Love you!"

The call ended. I knew that, but my brain wasn't functioning right now. I was to stay without my dad for _months. _And with one of the guys from the host club. I sighed, and just plopped my head down and stayed like that. After a few minutes, the twins sat on either side of me, poking my head.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kaoru asked sincerely.

Hikaru poked my head, "You look bad. Like worse than before."

I didn't lift my head up, "Gee thanks. And for your information, my life is just ending."

"What's happening this time?" Hikaru asked as he took a bite of his tailored lunch.

I sighed. Might as well tell them. "My dad is gone for a few months and I have no place to stay." I slowly lifted my head up when I heard both of their spoons clatter down to their trays.

As I looked between the two of them, I saw the evil spin of their eyes, the wicked curve of their grin, the slow connection that left us believing that they could be devils. But I had no idea what in the world they could possibly be up to.

"You can come live with us," Kaoru suggested.

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded. "We have tons of empty suites and maids that will tend to your every whim."

Any other day, I would've turned down every rich person that offered charity, but I really needing housing. Sighing, I slowly nodded, "Alright. Alright... I'll stay with you guys. But why do you want me to stay with you guys?"

They just grinned at each other again, putting their arms around my shoulders again. "Isn't it obvious?" Kaoru asked, twirling her light hair.

Hikaru's warm breath fanned over her chilled skin, his face inches from her ear, "You're our toy," he whispered.

And just like that, I knew I had just signed a contract with the twin devils.

A/N: Well, well, well. I don't think it's too bad for my first story. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Tell me if I should keep writing or trash this piece. Chapter Two should be up either early this week or next weekend. Maybe earlier if I have free time. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twin Devils**

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything.)

**Chapter 2**

_Italics: _thoughts

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Tamaki screeched, purple in the face.

I looked away, knocking him in the face with my hand, "They offered, I accepted. Not that big of a deal, senpai."

"BUT YOU CAN'T LIVE WITH THEM! THEY'RE JUST THE HOMOSEXUAL SUPPORTING CAST!" He cried, swinging his fist in the air, red from all the yelling and lecturing.

Hikaru and Kaoru put an arm around my shoulders again, "Hey, Boss, cut it out." Kaoru said defensively.

"Yeah," Hikaru added, "knock it off with the third degree."

Tamaki grabbed each twin by their collars, pulling them away from me, "YOU SHADY TWINS AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! SHE CANNOT STAY WITH TWO SICK PERVERTS LIKE YOU! I FORBID IT!" He shouted.

"Hey, who are you calling shady?" they chimed in together. "Take a good long look at yourself, Boss."

He suddenly dropped the twins, eyes wide, hands searching his body as if searching for every scrap of dirt or filth, "You're right…. I'm hideous…." He gasped, tugging on his perfect blonde. "MOMMA!" He cried, falling into Kyoya's arms.

Kyoya put a hand around him loosely, "Tamaki, honestly. This is pathetic. Get up. You're not filthy, you idiot," he pushed Tamaki back up into a standing position.

Tamaki floated away from Kyoya, falling in the corner, curling his knees to his chest, a dark aura illuminating from him. "Haruhi could've stayed with me…I'm her daddy after all…I bet those twins bribed her…with Fancy Tuna."

I sighed. Sometimes, this guy was too much, "Senpai, they didn't bribe me. I agreed willingly."

Honey bounded over, climbing up me and onto my shoulders, "Why don't you just admit that you love her, Tama-chan?"

Mori grunted, dipping his head in agreement.

The look on Tamaki's face was pure shock. Color drained from his skin, his violet eyes wide and trembling. "Me…? In love….? With… Haruhi…? But, how? She's my daughter. All I want to do is protect her… Don't I?"

"Ha! You're a big ole perv!" The twins chimed at the same time, smirking as they pointed at Tamaki.

Kyoya wasn't paying attention, his slate eyes focused on his book, yet on cue, he added, "Statistics show that you have considered your undying love for her at least twelve times a month. If Haruhi dressed like a girl, the average male student would ask her out every week and consider his own undying love." He paused, closing his eyes as he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "The odds _aren't _in your favor, I'm afraid."

Tamaki paled, slowly sinking to the ground and lying there, looking like he had been petrified. Honey crouched down, head tilted curiously, honey eyes wide and innocent. He slowly reached out and poked Tamaki, "Poke poke?"

_These guys are such idiots, _I tried to cover my giggles with my hand. _What is wrong with you? Laughing at a time like this? You're dad is gone for months and you're going to be staying with two guys that you don't even know…. What had I gotten myself into?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I had drifted through each of my classes, not really paying attention to what my professor taught, just kind of sitting there quietly, bound to fiddle with my hands. Each of the twins sat on either side of me, Kaoru on the left and Hikaru to my right. I couldn't help but wonder if that was their way of guarding me from the others. Like marking me as theirs. They both sat slouched, propped on their right hand, both gazing at the board like a lazy cat supervising its kingdom. _Hmmm. They _are _twins. It's easy for people to mix them up. I wonder… What makes them different? _This is how I decided to spend my idle time. My own personal analysis of 'Which One is Hikaru?'

First, I examined Kaoru. He was identical to his twin, of course, but I was looking for details. Details that everyone else would miss. Stretching out, he sat straight, extending his long legs out in front of him and folding his ankles. His nails were manicured and flawless, his hands smooth and soft looking. His golden feline eyes locked onto the board attentively, catching small details and connecting them where no one else would. After a minute, he shook his head, his full lips forming the word, "Wrong," he muttered as the teacher pronounced something incorrect. He closed his eyes, his red eyebrows slicked as he ran a manicured hand through his fiery hair. _Interesting._

Next, I switched my gaze to Hikaru. He was bent over his desk, his tall form folded, his arms cushioning his chin. His eyes lazily flicked to the board, looking over it with a keen eye. I saw that brain of his working, and I knew that, though he acted aloof, he was soaking in the information like a sponge. The long slender fingers of his drummed soundlessly along his desk, and I could just make out his hands: lightly calloused, rough nail beds from bad chewing, and slightly knotted knuckles from cracking them. He rolled his eyes, beating a new pattern, and sighed, "Idiot..." he grumbled as the teacher messed up. "So boring…" Hikaru was critical, face ticked and didn't have as much of a filter as his twin. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose, his form like a scholar lost in thought. These were two completely different species I was examining. Slowly, he ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, and then he glanced over, catching me staring. A slow smirk curved his lips, and he tore out a piece of paper, nonchalantly passing it over to me. Slowly, I unfurled it. It read in big fancy letters:

(author's note: _Italics:_ Haruhi _Italics and Underline: Hikaru_)

_Enjoying the view?_

Rolling my eyes, I scribbled back in a very sloppy hand:

_Nothing to look at really._

A few minutes later, the folded note fluttered down onto my hand, and I heard his little chuckle. _Then open your eyes. I won't be at your mercy like this for long. Should I bring out the fancy tuna?_

I crumbled up the paper and threw it at his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The final bell rang, and I realized that I had never been to the Hitachiin Manor. I hadn't even seen the Hitachiin Manor. I haven't even seen a manor to begin with. So I walked with the boys, the three of us like a little pack, the twins flanking me. We took the same position in their limo: me in the middle, Kaoru to my left, and Hikaru to my right. I still felt like I was being sheltered, protected by my identical, fiery, feline warriors.

Each of them slid an arm behind my back, learning their eager face towards mine. "So are you excited?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I haven't even seen a house bigger than a two story apartment," I said, then completely regretted it.

They hugged me, rubbed their cheeks against my hair, "Oh poor thing, you poor dear…" they kept saying, holding me like I was abused.

I released a long low sigh, "These rich people…" I muttered, but lost my resentment as we passed from the tree canopy, the beautiful mansion gasping into view. The building was huge: a large fountain, marble columns, groomed yard, lush gardens and tiled pathways. I felt my jaw drop, still staring as the car rolled to a stop.

The twins got out, walking away from me and I stumbled after them. They just tossed their book bags to the maids haphazardly, making the twin girls scramble to catch the bags. I stared at them unbelievingly as the contents spilled out over the ground and Hikaru and Kaoru didn't even look back. I knelt down, collecting the papers in my hands.

One of the twin maids, I'm not sure which, looked up at me with eyes swimming with gratitude, "Thank you," she whispered, the maids scurrying off inside. I hesitantly walked in, gazing at all the high walls and fashionable architecture. "Um, where is my room exactly?" I called to their backs.

At the same time, they raised their right hand, their left in their pockets, and waved it at me as they walked. "The maids will show you to your room. We have better stuff to do. Get unpacked and come downstairs at 8. That's when dinner is." They said at the same time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My room was large, complete with a big canopy bed, a walk out French balcony, and a master bathroom with a walk in closet.

Too much.

I spent the remainder of my time lying back on the fluffy bed, tracing the golden embroidery with a small pale finger. After what seemed like forever, the large clock on my wall struck 8 and screamed at me to leave the room. I shuffled down the stairs, wearing a simple shirt and jeans, making my way into the kitchen.

Hikaru and Kaoru were there already, leaning against the granite countertops, tormenting the maids as they tried to cook. Spotting me, they abandoned the maids, thinking I would be much better entertainment. They tangled themselves with my body, their limbs encircling me, their faces close. Each held up a spoon with some food on it, grinning.

"Open up, Haruhi. Have a taste." They said creepily.

Rolling my eyes, I let them each feed me that little bit, then I pursed my lips, "Is that a stir fry? It's so dry. Here, let me show you." I pushed my sleeves up, beginning to work on the food.

"Yay!" Hikaru and Kaoru chanted. "Commoner's Dinnertime! Commoner's Dinnertime!"

The heat was intense, causing a faint blush over my cheeks, and all the stirring was making all of my muscles I wasn't aware of ache. After a few minutes, the food was done, and I was just mixing it up more.

Hikaru put a hand on my right hip, placing his chin on my right shoulder, whispering into my ear, "Fed me please?" His lips brushed a sensitive part of my ear, his breath caressing my skin. It caused my eyes to flutter as I held out the spoon, letting him taste.

Kaoru crept up behind me, hand pressed to my left hip, chin on my left shoulder, "A bite for me too?" He ran his fingers through my short hair, fitting his head into the crook of my neck. I gave him, letting him have a bite as well.

They backed off after that, thankfully for my sake. I poured everyone a bowl, getting many complements, smiling as I ate my share.

"Tasty," the twins said flawlessly, giving two thumbs up. "Commoner's food is awesome. Way to go, Haruhi!"

The maids dipped their heads, "This is very good, Mistress. We'll have to get your recipe."

"Thank you guys so much. You have such a nice house. It's beautiful," I said.

Kaoru scoffed, "This is just our first house. You should see our father's new designs. It's quite amazing."

"Not like he'll let us see it," Hikaru muttered. Silence rang as Kaoru slapped Hikaru under the table.

After a minute, Kaoru cleared his throat, going off to bed, Hikaru on his heels. I sighed, "Well, I just that's my cue…"

The maids shooed me off to bed, refusing my offer to help clean up.

So I trudged up the stairs, collapsing into my new bed, getting swallowed up in the large comforter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I tried to call my dad, and after the fifth time, he answered.

"Hello Haruhi!" He said in a sing song voice. "How are you doing, daughter? Who did you choose to stay with? NOT THAT RAPIST RIGHT?!"

I almost chuckled, loving to hear his voice, "No, dad, I'm fine. I ended up choosing the Hitachiin twins, you like them, right?"

"Oh yes!" He exclaimed. "They were so gorgeous."

Chuckling, I asked, "So how's America?"

"They're so RUDE. And FAT… AND RUDE! Oh, but this job is worth it. It will be a huge step up, Haruhi."

"That's good to hear dad." I paused. "Actually, I was wanting to talk to you about something-"

"What was that dear-" Static. "-I can't hear a word-" Static. "Gotta go, darling. Bye!"

A little disappointed, I took the phone down from my ear and stared at it, ending the call. I stood, checking my window. The curtains were closed and the window locked, rain flinging itself relentlessly against the glass. I let the curtains fall back into place. Well, I should be fine, as long as it doesn't-

And then the thunder sounded.

I threw my phone, yelping and hiding under my blanket. My joints locked up, my jaw locked, tears streaming down my cheeks like hot grease. The lightning flashed and I screamed, burying my face down into the bed, wishing to rid myself of this world at this moment.

My sobs and screams must've caught some attention, because minutes later, someone entered my room. Hands gently pulled the blanket down and headphones covered my ears, blocking out thunder's horrible scream. Hikaru was behind me, arms around my middle and head resting in between my shoulder blades, whispering soft sweet nothing into the cloth of my shirt. When I opened my eyes, Kaoru had taken my face in his hands, wiping away my fallen tears with his thumbs like they were nothing more than fallen rain. He gazed down at me with golden eyes. "Look at me, focus on me." He mouthed.

After a few minutes, Kaoru glanced at Hikaru, and I read his lips: "Should we leave after she falls asleep?"

I felt Hikaru's head shake, feeling his words vibrate through my body, thrumming through his chest, "We leave when the rain does."

Feeling tears well up in my eyes again, I knew I wasn't crying because of the rain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/n: So this time we saw the sweet, and not so sweet, sides of our twin devils. Please keep reviewing. You guys are awesome, tell me if you want more of this or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twin Devils**

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything)

_Italics: _Haruhi's thought

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter Three**

That night, I fell asleep with Hikaru's warm arms around me, my head on Kaoru's soft chest. The music was a soft tone, gentle rifts of a guitar and a little piano, tender to the ears. I dreamt of that music in the dream I had. The dream was so vivid I swore it was real, that I was just seeing myself in another life, staring at _my _twin. It was so strange.

It started out with that song, the notes quiet and gentle. Then I shattered the darkness, falling out in a beautifully yellow dress, something I would never wear, along with a diamond crown and golden slippers. I looked down at myself, searching my fresh skin for the usual sign that I needed to bathe or that I had written my grocery list there with marker. I couldn't find any. It was pristine and crisp. Then I realized, this couldn't be me.

As soon as I thought the words, a mirror sprouted from the ground, carved from silver and as brilliant as the moon. My skin nearly glowed, my make up done to perfection, my short hair styled to look extremely feminine, and any flaw that could've been was gone. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the edge of the mirror, gazing into its depths, searching for who this strange woman was. She didn't have crinkles above her forehead, no bags were found under her eyes, and she didn't have a puffy red nose. This woman was gorgeous. Through the mirror, I saw people blossom out of the darkness, in ornate suits and dresses, all of them staring at me. The low buzz of talking sifted through the room like bees as my gaze shifted through the crowd. A great ballroom materialized all around us, and I realized every single person was wearing the same unsettling white mask, their blank eyes staring at me. Just as I was about to turn back to the mirror, someone tapped me gently on the shoulder. I turned to see who it was.

In front of me stood a six foot man with a stark white suit on, so crisp and chipper it almost hurt my eyes to look at. It had white everything: white vest, white shirt, white tie, white jacket, white pants, white shoes, white gloves, and white cufflinks. The only splash of color was a black thorny rose in his lapel, the petals beguiling and thorns wicked. It sneered at me, daring me to come any closer and it would sink its teeth in me. The man wore a different mask, a glaring devil one that was the color of blood, stretching just to his cheekbones, the horns spiraling up through his fiery hair. His golden eyes gazed down into mine, and he bowed low, extending a hand. I never saw his mouth move, but I_ felt _him say the words.

"May I have this dance?" The voice was elegant and reserved, one I haven't heard before. Slowly, I slid my hand into the soft folds of his gloved one. He pulled me close, arm around my waist. I gasped aloud, letting him hold me like this. One of his hands held mine up gently, the other tucked around my waist. I was pressed against his chest, staring up at him through wide eyes as he gazed down at me through the mask. Then we started dancing.

He moved to the music, our dance going to the soft rifts of the guitar and the silent thrum of the piano. He was skilled where I wasn't, but my body seemed to know more than I did, so I followed him actually able to keep up. This man was obviously one of the twins… but which one? And why would I dream about this? If my hands hadn't been occupied, my hands would've been in the process of ripping out my hair. I could usually tell them apart so easily, but now as I watched him move, the gentleness of his grip, the fierceness of his eyes, the sharp contour of his jaw… and I came up blank.

The music slowly faded, and I watched the White Devil as he knelt, kissing my hand softly. He gazed up at me, then tenderly spoke, "I love you, Haruhi, and I always have." His voice was slowly fading like my music.

The look of surprise must've made it to my brain in time, because I uttered out a hasty and short, "I love you too." I fumbled for the right words, but they never graced my tongue. Words like who are you, what am I doing here, what are we? I reached out, my dream self speaking for me. My fingers ran through his hair, and I opened my mouth to say something.

And I fell awake just as I had his name on my lips. Sitting up in the bed, I grasped the sheets hard, looking around. Hikaru and Kaoru had left, my door shut, the window closed, a candle burning softly in the corner. This bed was too huge. It took about twelve scoots for me to get out of it. I threw the blankets back, letting my bare feet slid against the cool tile. Slowly making my way to the bathroom, I splashed cold water against my face, cupping my hands and taking a steady drink. I stared at my reflection, letting the water drip down my face, curling down my hair. _What did this dream mean? _Probably nothing, but it seemed too vivid. Too important. The only problem was that it completely made no sense.

The White Devil had clearly been Hikaru or Kaoru, but that was insane. I had no intimate feelings with either. Or anyone, for that matter. I dried my face on the lavish towel, setting it on the counter, more to steady me than to put the towel away. I shuffled out of the bathroom, walking over to the wayward candle, watching it flicker and crack. Tilting my head, I just pondered silently. Was that dream just abstract, or was it future? I sighed. This was so confusing. But… what if my feelings for the twins weren't as imaginary as I hammered them out to be…?

I quickly extinguished my thoughts and the candle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That morning, you could cut the tension with a knife it was so thick. The twins sat opposite from each other versus their usual side by side, still sticking with Hikaru on my right and Kaoru on my left. I was kicked numerous times on both sides, hearing a small sorry when it happened. I could only imagine the twins kicking each under the table, keeping my tired look in the depths of the bowl. I chose the least fancy thing I could find, which had been hand crushed oatmeal with fresh out of season fruits. Both of the boys had some typed of rich dish that I didn't even know how to pronounce. It looked extravagant, and I stuck with my oatmeal.

I examined the twins. On the right, Hikaru, on the left, Kaoru. No tricks, no imagining. Their appearance was in black in white; couldn't be much plainer. Why did I have such trouble telling them apart in the dream? I just wanted to know which devil my dream self had chosen.

"Young masters and mistress. You should get to leaving. The chauffer is waiting for you and you must not be late," one of them, I'm still not sure which one, said.

The other stood by the door, holding out our school bags. Hikaru and Kaoru passed, grabbing their bags without any thanks, the dark cloud following them. I took my bag and bowed, giving my most grateful smile, "Thank you so much. Have a nice day."

She nodded to me as I walked out, taking a leathered seat in a new car. This new car design had the twins behind me and the chauffer ahead of me. I sighed, staring out the window. This way, I was isolated from contact with the twins and conversation with the chauffer. _Great. Just great._

The car ride would've been better if it had been quiet, which it wasn't. In front of me, the driver was humming an annoying tone, tapping the steering wheel. And behind me, I only caught snippets of the conversation.

Hikaru was giving a harsh whisper, "… I said I was sorry, what else do you want?"

"Just drop it, Hikaru, you obviously don't understand," he said, looking away.

A sigh, "Kaoru, what did I do? Are you this upset at a silly little comment?"

"Hikaru. Just drop it please."

"… So, you agree with him? You think that he would let us step foot into _his _house? That house is like his baby. The only one allowed in there is-"

"Enough Hikaru. Keep talking like that and he won't invite us anywhere," Kaoru spoke softly to his twin, and the words must've sunk in because they were quiet the rest of the ride.

I smiled slightly. The dark clouds above their heads slowly rolled away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was out of it all day, lost in thought. During the host club, I had no requests so I sat on the windowsill, gazing out at the school grounds. It was sunny today, the sun smiling down on the Earth, warming me through the glass of the window. The yard was perfectly cut and trimmed, not a blade of dry grass seen. The light breeze shook the pink petals loose and they fluttered softly to the ground. Having nothing else to do, I glanced over at the twins.

Hikaru was taking a sip of tea, sitting properly, a mirror image of Kaoru, who sat on his left. Kaoru smiled attentively at the ladies, politely listening to everything they had to say. He put his folded hands on the table, "You're the real reasons that we are here, ladies, just so you'll know." He winked and they turned scarlet, gaping at him like guppies, trying to form words.

Hikaru set down his teacup hard, staring at Kaoru, "Are you saying that you like them better than me?" The girls' heads swiveled between the twins, not wanting to miss any of this.

Startled, Kaoru looked at him with wide eyes, "Never, Hikaru, I was just saying that I like quality time with these ladies and-"

He never got to finish his sentence because Hikaru stood swiftly, taking Kaoru's face in his palms. He looked down at him gently, his voice dropping to a husky whisper, "But you'd much rather spend quality time with me, right brother?"

Kaoru squirmed, tilting his head back and looking away, "Don't make me admit it in front of everybody like this… So embarrassing…"

"Just say it, Kaoru," He urged, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Hesitantly, Kaoru moved his head so that his cheek rested in the silky strands of Hikaru's hair, "Yes, brother… I'd rather spend time with you…" The girl's squealed, waving like they were about to pass out.

I rolled my eyes, looking away. _Yep. I have zero feelings towards them._ Curious, I ended up checking on each host.

Kyoya looked down at a girl through his glasses, smiling as he held out a hand, "Welcome, mademoiselle, come right in. Who is it that you've come to request?"

The girl slipped her hand into his, "Uh, you, Kyoya-senpai."

He pulled her closer, kissing her hand, smiling, "Why, I'm sure that we can arrange that."

Some girls had formed a line, waiting for an opening with Kyoya, "HE'S SO COOL!"

Shaking my head, I looked over at Mori and Honey.

Honey giggled, holding up his stuffed rabbit Uca-chan in Mori's face, "Look, Takashi! Uca-chan has whipped cream on his nose! Isn't he silly?"

Mori grunted, nodding his head. He reached out a finger, taking some whipped cream and put it on Honey's nose. He nodded in approval, "Now you match."

Honey tried to look at the frosting on his nose, going cross eyed. He looked back up at Mori, giggling as he held Uca-chan up more, "Clean him off, Takashi," he said his command like a pouty request.

Mori leaned forward, licking off the whipped cream. He pulled away. Honey whined, "Don't forget me, Takashi!"

Obediently, Mori held Honey's chin, putting his mouth on the smaller boy's nose, sucking the whipped cream off, "All clean, Mitsukune."

The girls were squealing, "SO CUTE!"

Scoffing, I switched my focus to Tamaki.

He, of course was sitting at his couch, surrounded by women. One looked at him, holding her tea in her small hands, "Tamaki, my dad said that I can't go to this club anymore. I'll never see you again…"

Tamaki flashed that famous glance to the side and wrapped his arms around the girl, enveloping her in his essence, "Not true. I will visit you every night in your dreams. Ours will be a forbidden love then. Meet me in the hot forests of the Forbidden Forrest where we'll dance for our love," He pulled back so that they were nose and nose. "Are you ready to taste the forbidden fruit, princess?"

She gulped, looking up at him, "Y-Yes…"

The other girls squealed, shoving each other excitedly, "ME NEXT! ME NEXT!"

I sighed, looking out to the school yard again. _Yep. Just as I thought. Zero affection towards _any _of them._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After an hour or so, the girls had to go back to class so we cleaned up and gathered around to start our meeting.

"Okay," Tamaki started cheerily. "First thing's first," he suddenly grabbed me, checking over me. "DID THEY TOUCH YOU?! HARUHI, TELL DADDY WHERE THEY TOUCHED YOU! WHAT DID THEY GIVE YOU?!" He shook me, "JUST SAY NO TO THE FANCY TUNA!"

My hand connected with the front of his face, pushing him back, "Back off, senpai, they didn't touch me-"

Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around my shoulders, putting a hand on their hips and crossing their feet, positioning themselves so that we were symmetrical, "Um, Haruhi," Kaoru said innocently, but he was smirking. "Did you forget about all of in your bed?"

Hikaru put a hand to his heart, feigning hurt, but the devilish smirk had twisted up his smile as well, "How swiftly you dismiss our love."

Tamaki blew a gasket, getting blue, "YOU PERVS!" He started to run towards them, probably going to chew them out when Mori lifted him up, holding him in place. The twins stuck their tongues out, pulling the bottom lid of their eyelid down at him. Tamaki looked like a fussy baby, beating on Mori's chest, "I'm her Daddy, Mori-senpai! I must protect her!"

Kyoya put a hand around Tamaki's mouth, "Shut up, you idiot. Anyway. What he was trying to say was that we've decided the theme of the upcoming dance. It's masquerade. Hikaru, Kaoru, can your mother deliver us some samples of new suits and masks?"

They nodded, "Yeah, we'll talk to her about it."

Kyoya nodded, "Great."

Tamaki was red under Kyoya's hand, "Kyoya… Kyoya I can't breath…" He gasped out.

Checking his book, he answered, "Good."

"Kyoya…" Tamaki finally slipped out, breathing in great gulps of air and looked at him. "Your fingers accidently pinched my nose shut."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was on purpose," he said, writing stuff down in his little black book.

My mind froze, "Wait… Masquerade? Like with masks?"

Kyoya sighed at my ignorance, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Yes, that would be it."

I had a small vision of being surrounded by all those white masks. _Just like my dream... _"I was just making sure."

Tamaki popped up, a cat grin on his face as he held up a lavish dress, "I already picked out your costume, Haruhi."

I stared at him with a blank face, not amused, "No way in hell, senpai."

He made a noise like he'd been slapped and fell back, lying there frozen. Hikaru and Kaoru stood over him, waving, "Uh, boss?"

I sighed. _These rich people…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We got to the large home, which I will never get used to, and I set my books on the table. Rolling back my shoulders, I tried to relieve some of the school stress, popping my neck. I glanced down at my books, noticing a paper out of place. Curious, I opened it to the loose page, reading the extravagant script. It read:

'Haruhi Fugioka,

We know many things. And we know your secret. Tell anyone about this, and you'll be ended. Disobey us, and worse will come. Be expecting more of these in the near future.

-Your Friends'

I was utterly perplexed. Reading each sentence over and over, I couldn't make sense of it. If this was a prank, it was legitimate and elaborate. I stared at it, and jumped as the twins came into the kitchen, shoving the note back into the book and slamming it. I turned and looked at them, staring up at their questioning looks.

_Who would've sent that note? And why…?_

Because my train of thought went off, someone opened up the front door in a grand flourish. He stood in a black on black suit, a white handkerchief in his lapel, diamond cufflinks on his cuffs. He smiled with straight white teeth, looking at Hikaru and Kaoru, nodding to them, then his gaze fell onto me.

He was tall, long legged and elegant. His fiery red hair was swept back but a few pesky strands rebelled and staid pressed against his forehead. Golden eyes gazed down at me, examining me in milliseconds, and I almost melting under the secure and safe feeling of his eyes. He lips stretched up into a bigger grin, and he scratched the small red goatee on his chin, brushing a hand along the stubble that sprouted along his prominent jaw.

"My, my. Who is this?" He held out a steady hand. "I'm Hikaru and Kaoru's father. What's your name, young man?"

That's when I froze. His voice matched the one that belonged to the White Devil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: So I left you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger there, huh? You're welcome :3 I just want to thank all of you for such nice reviews and everything. Keep them coming, tell me if you want more, a suggestion on the story, anything honestly guys.

Also, I have a Wattpad account, go check it out, vote for it if you want, it would help me out a lot. Thanks xX

Here's my account: user/MagnusMadness

And here's my cousin's. She's talented, check her out: user/ToxicWasteland


	4. Chapter 4

**Twin Devils**

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything)

_Italics: _Haruhi's thoughts

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter Four**

I stood, staring at the hand extended out to me. _Mister… Hitachiin is… the White Devil? _He waited politely, smile never fading or faltering. Blubbering like a commoner wasn't going to make a very good first impression, so I stuck a hand out, taking his hand in an uncoordinated way, shaking it without experience, "I… um, I-I'm, uh, not a b-"

"-business man like yourself so he doesn't know how to shake hands so professionally," Kaoru said, propping himself on my left shoulder. "Go along with it," he whispered softly into my ear.

Hikaru leaned on my right shoulder, hand going up and twirling my hair around a slender finger, "Dad, this is Haruhi Fujioka, the commoner that got in because of his grades. Haruhi, this is our father, J-"

"-Just call me Mr. Hitachiin," he smiled kindly, putting another hand over my own. "That's what everyone calls me." He winked.

He pulled away, running a hand through his reddish-brown hair, looking around, "The place looks lovely," he chuckled, ruffling the twins hair. "Not that you two clean or anything."

Kaoru chuckled, looking up at his father, "We get that from you, dad."

"Yeah, we also can't cook. Thanks father," Hikaru laughed.

Mr. Hitachiin put them both of them under his arms, looking down at them, "What exciting is coming up?"

"Well," They said in unison. "They masquerade ball is coming up."

"Is Haruhi coming?" He asked politely, looking up at me.

The twins followed his gaze, and I fought the urge to squirm under the trio of such intrusive gazes.

"Of course," they said. "He'll be there."

"Cool. Then count me in!"

All three beamed at each other, and I smiled to myself. This seemed so normal. Like if you stripped away the mansion and all the expensive clothing, you wouldn't be able tell that these three men are rich. My eyes scanned over them, looking at their faces, their hands, their bodies, and all I saw was happiness. This looked exactly like a portrait of a man spending time with his adoring sons. Though I felt like if I was going to paint this, the twins would be really clear and defined lines while the father was with smooth and fuzzy lines. Mr. Hitachiin made Hikaru and Kaoru sharper.

"So when is the dance?" Mr. Hitachiin asked, looking down at the twins.

They shrugged, standing up, "In a few months."

He frowned, "Oh. Boys, I might not be able to make it…"

They tilted their heads to the side like it didn't affect them, but I saw the slight change in their eyes, the fading of their brightness. The twins grew dull from their originally clean lines.

"… because I'll be too busy chasing after you!" He said, turning and running after them.

The twins laughed, jogging down the halls in a perfect loping rhythm, "Catch us first, old man!"

I watched as they left, shaking my head. Mr. Hitachiin was actually more reserved than I expected. I thought of him as some lunatic that shared Hikaru and Kaoru's genetics. I was not expecting this.

The twins zipped by, and not long after, Mr. Hitachiin was there, having discarded his jacket and tie on the fly. He paused, looking in the kitchen. "Excuse me, lovely ladies. Please start cooking dinner," He asked the maids softly, turning towards me. "I want to hear all about this young man over a nice hearty dinner." He winked at me.

_Oh this is going to be one _long _dinner._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The maids had gone all out for Mr. Hitachiin's request: ornate golden tablecloth, golden silverware, candles, and a large feast that took up every inch of table. My mouth was watering just to look at it. I took my seat in the plush cushioned chair, Hikaru to my right and Kaoru to my left. I was silently in Heaven, happiness all over my face as I piled my plate high with all the great looking food. Mr. Hitachiin, of course, sat at the head of the table, elegant and reserved.

Mr. Hitachiin cut into his steak, dipping the piece into its juices, taking a bite and chewing slowly. He wiped his mouth with the red table cloth. "So, Haruhi. Tell me about yourself. What made you want to attend Ouran Academy?"

I had just taken a bite of my roll, embarrassed that I was slightly talking with my mouth full, "They have excellent academic programs there, and having that on my resume will really help me on my pursuit to become a lawyer." I knew that Hikaru and Kaoru were going to probably make fun of me for talking like this, but I wanted to sound good in front of their father. Not like some ignorant commoner.

He paused, then smiled. "That is truly wonderful," he gestured al me with his fork. "We could use more people like you. Always follow your dreams." He smiled, and for some reason, the phrase held a double meaning in the back of my head, "they just might lead you somewhere."

I took a big swallow of my food, looking at my plate, "Wow. Thank you."

"Now why going into law? It is a very tough business."

Suddenly, I felt the twins stiffen beside me. I folded my hands and set them in my lap, "My mother was a lawyer, actually."

He smiled, crinkles by his eyes, indicating that he smiled a lot, "Oh really? What's her name? Perhaps I know her."

"Kotoko Fujioka," I said, feeling the twins' stares. "You probably don't know her, sir."

"Oh, well, you'll definitely have to introduce us," he said, oblivious.

I felt Hikaru take my right hand, holding it in his big one. Then Kaoru took my left, giving me an apologetic look.

"Um," I cleared my throat. No matter how many times I had to explain this to anyone, it was still like ripping a bandage off a fresh wound for the first time. "I'm afraid that she's not with us anymore, sir."

The look on Mr. Hitachiin's face was a mixture of apologetic and shock, "Oh… I'm so sorry, I-"

"I'm sorry?" Hikaru said, dropping his silverware onto his plate with a clatter. "You just made Haruhi think of his mother again, and all you have to say is 'I'm sorry?'"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said pleadingly.

"No. I'm not finished. What would you do if we reminded you everyday that your marriage is falling apart!" He nearly shouted. He pushed his chair back, standing abruptly. The chair fell back with a clatter, him holding onto my hand tighter. "What would you do, father?"

Mr. Hitachiin sat in stunned silence, looking up at Hikaru with a set jaw. He looked between Hikaru and Kaoru, then his gaze fell on our hands and he released a soft sigh. Wiping his mouth, he slowly stood, looking to the maids, "It was an exquisite dinner. Please excuse the mess. I'll raise your pay for this week." He bowed to them. "I must be going now. It was great to see you again, Kaoru." He looked up at Hikaru, " Hikaru…"

Hikaru scoffed, pushing past him and going down the hall. Kaoru ran after him, "Hikaru," he called worriedly.

Mr. Hitachiin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He took my hand after composing himself again, "I truly do apologize Haruhi. If I would've known, I wouldn't have said anything."

I shook my head, "It's totally fine."

"Truly, young man. I hope we see each other again," he nodded, leaving.

I sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a long bath, and nothing good on TV, I was lying on my bed in some simple night clothes, scrolling through my contacts. I decided to call my father.

Three rings later, he answered.

"Haruhi!" He cried through the phone, "it is so good to hear you my daughter. What have you been up to?"

I sat down on the large bed, smoothing out the decorated blankets, "It's fine, dad. Mansion Hitachiin isn't so bad."

"How are those adorable twins? Still gorgeous?"

Scoffing, I twirled a loose feather in between my thumb and finger, "No part of them is beautiful, dad."

My door swung open and Kaoru stood there, a hand over his chest, "Hurtful."

I threw a pillow at him, chuckling, "Yes, dad, that's Kaoru. Oh, alright." I held out the phone to Kaoru, "He wants to speak with you."

Kaoru smiled, taking the phone and putting it up to his ear. He leaned back, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side as he smiled, "Hello Mr. Fujioka. How are you today?"

I took my chance now to study him. He was leaned back on his arm, hand propping himself up, and he was sitting all relaxed, clearly comfortable in his environment. He had changed into some night clothes as well: a loose fitting grey shirt with blue sleeves, orange fuzzy sweatpants with blue roses, and orange slippers. His fiery red hair was held back with a few blue pins, his golden eyes peeked and ready to listen. As he talked, he pushed back a strand of hair nonchalantly, chatting carelessly with my father. His collarbones just peeked over the hem of his vintage t shirt, the light shining off his ivory skin.

I zoned out, lost in the dips of his body, the toss of his hair, the simplicity as his shoulders tightened and loosened under his shirt. I stared at him, then blushed when I realized that he was trying to hand my phone back to me. I swiped it up, pressing the small device to my ear, "Hey."

"Hello honey. I was just going to let you know that America is great and the twins seem great. I hope that you enjoy your time there."

"…Thank you dad." I considered telling him about the note, but I couldn't. If I did, he would quit his dream and fly back here and treat me like his fragile little girl. So I sucked it up and took a deep breath. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Haruhi. But I have to go now. You know how much daddy likes shopping!" He clapped, "Bye bye dear."

"Bye dad," I said it quietly, slowly, lowering the phone and flipping it shut. Kaoru reached out, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" He asked softly, looking down at me with kind eyes. I thought about telling him about the note. I glanced to my desk where the ugly note laid, screaming at me to shout each ugly word at Kaoru's face.

Instead, I stared up at him, steadying my pulse and clearing my head. "I'm fine. Thank you for the concern."

He smiled. "That's what I'm here for, right? Moral support." He chuckled, closing his eyes and grinning lazily as he scratched the back of his head. It struck me suddenly what all the clients at the host club thought. Kaoru _was _adorable.

I shook my head, smiling as I punched him lightly on his toned torso, "Don't sell yourself for anything less." I flicked him in the forehead, "You hear me?"

He chuckled, rubbing his head, "Yes, I hear you."

"Why did you tell your father that I was a boy? Isn't it okay for him to know? Everyone else in this house does."

"Well… Hikaru wasn't sure how he'd process it, so we kept our mouths shut."

_So Hikaru made the decision… _

Leaning back in my bed, I hugged a pillow to my chest and played with the frayed ends, "So what brings you here anyway?"

"I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened at dinner. It was very unprofessional of all of us, and for that I am deeply sorry."

I shook my head, "No need, really. How's Hikaru?"

He smiled slightly as if thinking of his little identical twin, "He was super tired and said that he wanted to go to bed. I thought that I'd come and check on you."

"Well, thank you," I said. "… Is your dad's marriage really in trouble?" I asked softly.

Sighing, he glanced at me, "Heard that did you? Well, he doesn't want us children thinking that he can't hold his family together, but we all see through it pretty quickly. And we both know that once Hikaru has something on his mind, it's already halfway to his lips."

I snorted, "Isn't that the truth."

"Plus, Hikaru and our father aren't on the best of terms. Dad tries, but Hikaru doesn't want to give him a chance at all. Again, I apologize for everything that happened. Which reminds me…" he smiled. "I did come in here to apologize, but I also came in here for another reason entirely." He broke out in that innocent little smile that made a lot of girls squeal, or flail, whatever they did in their language, "Will you go out on a date with me?"

I blinked, staring up at him, "What?"

"You know, as friends. I want to take you out and show you the town. I still feel majorly responsible and guilty for what happened, and I would feel a whole lot better if you let me spoil you a little," he shrugged with a devilish grin. "I won't take no for an answer."

I sighed, a small smile forming to my lips, "I dunno, Kaoru…"

"Oh, come on."

Chuckling, I nodded, "Alright, alright, fine. I'll go on a date with you."

He grinned, jumping up and dancing around, "Great! I'll take you out around nine tomorrow!" He paused at the door, staring me down with those golden optics. Tilting his chin down, his hair fell into his eyes as he gazed down at me. He slowly put a hand up, swiping away his hair, his chin now pointing skyward. "Be sure that you're ready!" he said in a singsong voice as he skipped out.

I sighed, staring after his bounding form. _A date. Perfect._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day at school, as I opened up my locker, a paper fluttered to the ground. It was another note. Slowly, I picked it up and opened the black envelope, reading it to myself:

"Haruhi Fujioka

Thank you for your cooperation. It doesn't go unnoticed and is appreciated. Now, to the matter at hand. A customer will enter the Host Club in Music Room 3 at exactly 12:00. The client shall be wearing a green clip in their hair. They will request you. Do whatever they tell you, and they will be passing on other messages accordingly from then on.

-Your Friends"

I crumpled the note up, having half a mind to set it on fire as well. I tossed it back into my locker, slamming it shut and walking off. Whoever this female client was, she wasn't going to tell me what to do. I don't care who these people were. If this was a simpleminded prank, it sure took some time and effort. I sighed. _I was _not _going to put up with this._

Busting the doors to the club, I grouchily walked in, pulling a chair up to my table, just sitting and watching the grandfather clock tick away time. Five minutes ticked by. It was 11:59. I urged on the second hand, counting with it in my head.

_One, two, three. _What would this girl even look like? I tried to imagine a small blonde girl with fierce green eyes and a practiced sneer… That made sense, but didn't fit for some reason.

_Eight, nine, ten. _Why was she even doing this? Did she, like myself, have some unknown debt she needed to pay off? Was she doing this because she was forced to, or because she had a twisted sense of humor?

_Nineteen, Twenty, Twenty-One. _What was her meaning to this people? Was she just an errand runner, or did she have meaning?

_Thirty-Five, thirty-six, thirty-seven. _What if I was way over thinking this? What if this was just one very elaborate hoax? Then I would've been worked up like this for nothing.

_Forty-nine, fifty, fifty-one. _I can't do this. I'm now officially freaking out. What was this? Who would do this to me?

_Fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine. _Help me.

The clock chimed time, and it rang all through the room. I didn't release hold of the chair until the very last chime, and even taking a few breaths after that just to be sure. Then, suppressed laughter bubbled up in my throat and I allowed myself to giggle at the silliness. Had I really been that worked up?

The doors opened and killed my laughter right there. A tall man strolled in, brushing back his loose black hair, his sea green eyes searching the room. In his hair, a green pin held up a few stray locks. In a deep rattle, he said, "I request Haruhi Fujioka."

My heart fell out of my chest in fright.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My hands shook as I poured the tea, the room seeming to spin under me. I set the tea pot down, sitting rigid in my chair. He was leaned back and relaxed in his chair, poised like a panther. His green eyes watched me over the rim of his cup, oculars penetrating and evasive.

"Why did they send you?" I asked abruptly.

He closed his eyes, setting down the cup, "Is this how you treat all your guests?"

"Only the special ones."

"Oh?" He chuckled, letting his jade eyes glance at me. "You've got some fire in you, don't you commoner? I like that."

I was just fidgeting in my seat, waiting on him to say something. Anything, "Are you going to answer my question?"

He looked at me, pursed his lips in thought, then shook his head, "No. I don't even think that you can do that, Haruhi Fujioka."

I slammed a fist down on the table, glaring at him, earning us with many glances, "And why not?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Easy commoner. You don't want to draw attention to us," He pulled his jacket back a little, the hilt of a gun glittered, peeking out at me. "Trust me."

I swallowed my pride, my throat burning, "So what? Shoot me right here, in front of everybody?"

Smirking, he leaned back in the chair, putting a leg over the other, "I've done it before, why not again?"

_This guy was dangerous. _This _guy, would kill me._

"What do you want?" I forced the words out, eyes wide, me trying to stay calm.

"Simple. We want you, Miss Fujioka. For what reasons? We can't tell you those yet exactly. This meeting was just an example of our future meetings. We do, of course, have your full and unadulterated cooperation, right Haruhi?"

Numbly, I felt my head nod.

He smiled, "Good." He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

Hikaru and Kaoru popped up behind me, arms folded over their chests, annoyance clear on their faces, "Um, excuse us. You were just-"

"Leaving," he said, looking between them. "I know." He nodded to me, "Good day, Fujioka. I'll definitely be becoming a regular customer here." He saunter out.

Tamaki ran up to Kyoya, grabbing his collar, "Kyoya, that man just molested my little girl! Did you not see that?! KYOYA DO SOMETHING!"

Kyoya scoffed, poking Tamaki in the forehead with his pen, knocking him back, "He's a paying customer, Tamaki. My hands are tied."

Tamaki got up, still yelling at Kyoya, but it sounded distant as I stared after him, watching the door break him from my line of sight. I heard Hikaru mumble under his breath, "… I still don't like him."

I sighed, staring down at the white tablecloth. "Me neither."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I had asked the maids to help me find something to wear for my date, and they came through: a lovely and loose top with flowers on it, black simple pants, white shoes and a few small pins for my hair. Perfect for a casual, friendly night out. I sat on my bed, very impatient, seeking entertainment in books and other various items I could find. After a lifetime, the clock struck eight.

Kaoru knocked on my door. I cleared my throat, "Come in."

The door swung open, and I had the same reaction as walking into the host club: slight wind, whisking rose petals, blinding light. I adjusted my eyes, gazing up at him.

He wore a green shirt with a blue jacket, no sleeves on either, a loose belt, rough jeans and leather shoes. He held a manicured hand out, his smile lovely and reaching his eyes, "Miss Haruhi Fujioka, would you accompany my on this beautiful evening?"

I watched him, blinking. Nothing was going to mess this up for me. Not the 'friends', not the strange man with the clip, not the new drama of my temporary home. I was going to go out and have a good time with my friend. _Hear that mom? I'm going to have fun with my friend tonight._

I slid my hand into his incredibly smooth one, "Yes. Yes, I will."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Hope you enjoyed ;3 Sorry this one came a little bit later. Please share and review. Favorite/follow. Review what your favorite part was, or what shocked you, or what you think is going to happen. PM me if you. I'll respond. I'm a human being. I don't bite. Unless you're into that type of stuff. Even then I don't bite :3 Maybe a little.


	5. Valentine's Day Special

**Twin Devils**

_(__Disclaimer: I do not own anything)_

_Italics: _Haruhi's thoughts

**(a/n: THIS IS NOT AN EPISODE, JUST A SPECIAL)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Valentine's Day Special**_

The doors of the abandoned music room swung open, roses drifting out to caress the lucky person, startling light filling the hall. Kyoya stood, smiling as he closed his eyes, glasses further down on his long nose as he smiled without teeth, "Welcome, mademoiselle. I'm so glad that you decided to join us today. Come on in, don't be shy. Who is it that you're here to see today? Why yes. Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club."

o0o

Tamaki spread his arms out in a wide arc, violet eyes gleaming as he announced to all the new clients pouring in, "Thank you for joining us today at the Host Club! All hosts will be on their best behavior, and they will be happy and eager to serve you with their all new Valentine packages. Now enjoy your time here and thank you, my princesses!" He laughed, seating a few ladies at his plush velvet couch.

I rolled my eyes at all of this. _Ugh. Valentine's Day. The day of love. _Yeah right. I never understood this holiday, therefore it was my least favorite. It was only meagerly enjoyable if you had a significant other, which I didn't, and that you were head over heels, which I wasn't. Every year it loomed over everyone to make their relationship better, and if you weren't in a relationship, get into one. Every year it came around and every year I stood on the fourteenth significant other-less. All it did was make the people in relationships broke and single people feel worse about themselves. Sorry I wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

But now, since I was apart of a club that entertains young women on holidays and any other time, well to put it in short terms, I was screwed. The club was offering a ton of offers and packages for each host and each cost a little more the more romantic it was(genius Kyoya strikes again.) Kyoya really was smart, but I feared it was only in matters that benefit him like money, reputation, or connections. That's just how he was, and I didn't understand why anyone chose him when all he did was manipulate and hurt. Get past his looks and he was cold. But… get past his ice and there was a heart of gold that he kept buried for fear he would be weak… Only Tamaki and I had learned this. _Ugh. Listen to me. I sound like a line from a romance novel._

_ Speaking of Kyoya… _I glanced at him. I don't think I've ever seen him actually put down that little black book and actually entertain a group of girls instead of shove catalogues or offers in their faces. I wondered if he would actually do so for the holiday. Just once.

He smiled at a group of girls at a table, watching them examine the cups. "You like them?" he asked, towering above them as they sat. "That's our new collection. It hasn't even been released in stores yet."

"Wow, really?" one asked. "They're so beautiful, how did you get them?"

"Oh, the host club has its ways," He smirked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Only the finest for you ladies."

He hesitated, like he was going over every scenario in his head and deciding which one would profit him the most. Finally, he set down the small, leather bound book, fingers slowly curling away from the skin. He gulped, curling his hand up like he was having a withdrawal, then he slapped a prompt smile on his face. Grabbing the tea pot, he smiled, "Another glass ladies?"

They all nodded, and he refilled their glasses, sitting in the plush seat, elegant and refined as he examined them. "So what brings you here, ladies?"

"Well," one started. "it is Valentine's Day. We wouldn't dare miss the host club on such a special day."

"And right you are," he said absently, gazing out the window as his raven hair fell into his calculative slate eyes. "All beauty is fleeting. You were right to come here to try and capture it with a glimpse."

All the girls had froze, staring at him in silence, their cheeks flaming. Kyoya came back from thinking, making a noise of surprise, "Hm?" With a patient smile, he wiped a girl's chin clean. "Don't drool, mademoiselle. I haven't even tried to charm you yet." His hand stayed on her cheek, changing her facial color from red to scarlet.

He chuckled, pulling back his hand slowly, not minding to brush her lip with his thumb as he did so.

I rolled my eyes. That's where him and Tamaki were alike. They could both send a female's pulse skyrocketing out of sight. And that's able all that they shared.

o0o

Tamaki, our "king", was currently in his seat, surrounded by women as usual. His father being Japanese and his mother being French gave him a unique kind of beauty that was limited to only him. His silky blonde hair that fell just the right way, his velvety violet eyes that warmed a person like a warm drink, a complexion that wasn't quite pale, but not exactly tan. His long eyelashes blinked slowly as he looked at a girl to his side. His head rested on the back of his hand, his eyes soft and attentive, "I'm so glad that you all joined us today."

"Of course we came," one said.

Another added, "It's Valentine's day."

He smiled at each of them, tilting his head to the side, "I was so afraid that I was going to get lonely around here without any of you."

One girl frowned, setting down her cup as she looked up at him, "But, Tamaki, why on Earth would you get lonely in such a beautiful place like this?"

Reaching out, he pulled her close against him, arm around her waist as he took her hand. Tilting her chin up gently, he scratched a finger on the skin, sliding the digit along her smooth jaw. He gazed at her, eyes never breaking contact, "Oh, but don't you understand? Have you not gotten it yet? This club is nothing but a filler for me. I only do it to serve you, and nothing else. Every second away from you is an eternity too long. I may look like the king of the host club, but you are my queen, and I am just your servant of love. I live to please you, goddess."

She gasped, blushing feverishly, "Oh… I, uh, I understand now, Tamaki." Now she said his name with relish, letting it shift on her tongue as if it held a new weight.

He released her, smirking as he pushed the loose strands of gold hair back with the others, "Now do you understand, princess? This is why I express myself on Valentine's Day. It is the only day I can show my goddess my full passion while she is at the club. The few meager hours you have here can never satisfy me, princess. But I'll spend them here if that is what brings you the most joy."

She smiled, closing her eyes, "Oh, Tamaki…"

o0o

Mori and Honey had been gone most of the day and I hadn't thought about it until I saw their table empty of Moris and Honeys and overflowing with girls. No sooner than I start thinking of different situations that could've happened to them that had made them late(last minute material arts conference, couldn't find the right type of sweets, Uca-chan had played hide and go seek and had hid too well) when they came in and completely shattered my previous thoughts.

The first one I saw was Mori. He walked in slowly, not judging the stares or comments. He walked in silently as he wore a complete rabbit suit, complete with ears and footsies and a big white tail. His outfit was a dark blue, a pink blob painted on his nose, whiskers painted out of it.

On his furry shoulders sat the bubbly third year, Honey, decked out in a full bunny outfit, his pink with a dark blue dot on his nose with little white whiskers. He hopped down on the couch, hugging Uca-chan close to his chest as fluffed his little tail and ears, "Look ladies, now Takashi and I match Uca-chan!" He held up the rabbit as Mori sat, nodding.

"Yeah," He grunted.

The girls were probably in as much a shock as I was. They squealed, saying stuff like, "So cute!" and "They're adorable!" They swarmed around the two like bees to honey, but Honey loved the attention.

He grinned, "We thought it was going to be a nice surprise for all you ladies if we dressed like this." He climbed up Mori's torso, hanging off his shoulders, blonde hair barely visible under the hood as the looked up at him with swirling honey colored eyes, "Do you think it's cute, Takashi?"

Mori returned his gaze with his dark grey eyes, dipping his dark head in a nod, "Yes, Mitsukuni. Adorable," he rumbled in his deep voice.

Honey giggled, dancing Uca-chan around and patting Mori on the head, "You're silly, Takashi."

o0o

Apparently, Mori and Honey weren't the only ones dressing up. As I looked over, the twins wore matching tunics, wings sprouting from their backs, quiver slung over their shoulder and bows held in their hands. They smiled at the ladies, grinning as they made them laugh. They leaned back in their chairs, "You know, it's kind of ironic, if you think about it."

The clients, confused, tilted their heads to the side, "What do you mean? What's ironic?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru finished, "We're the 'Little Devil' type-"

They pressed their cheeks together, holding hands as they closed their eyes, "And here we are portraying perfect little angels."

"But of course," one girl said. "You have to. It's Valentine's Day."

They gazed at her with golden eyes, their fiery hair being held back by little Greek looking leaves, "Exactly. So we'll be the devilish cupids. We shoot our arrows and whoever it hits has to fall in love. So we choose you." They suddenly drew a little plastic arrow, one with a golden heart as a head, and shot her with both.

She looked startled as the two bolts hit her, and she blinked when she looked up and couldn't find the twins. They appeared beside her, Kaoru on her left, Hikaru on her right. Each grabbed her chin, holding her there, their faces extremely close to hers.

"Which on did you see first?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru nodded, brushing his nose across her cheek, "Yeah, me or him?"

She gulped, gaze flicking between the two, "I, I, I dunno, I guess."

"Hmm." They smirked, "Then you'll just have to have both of us."

Kaoru took her face closer, gazing down at her and smiling as he took her hand, stroking her cheek, "Looks like it's just me and you right now."

Hikaru gently pulled her chin back, pressing his cheek against the girl's so he could look at Kaoru, "Sorry, but I'm not good at sharing."

The girl blushed, looking faint. All the other girls squealed, "Me next!"

_Ugh. And so was Valentine's Day in the host club._

o0o

After all the clients slowly and reluctantly shuffled out, we all gathered around, closing up shop. I was cleaning up like a regular day, not caring if it was a holiday or not.

"Haruhi," Kyoya called. "Come join us for a moment please?"

Sighing, I shuffling back into the prep room. When I stepped in there, I was met with a strange sight. Almost every host was smiling at me, a table of gifts in front of them. I stared at all of them, "What is this, guys?"

Honey giggled, "Open it, Haru-chan!"

I shook my head, "But, I don't understand, I don't even like Valentine's Day-"

"That's why we're doing this," Kaoru smiled.

Slowly, I took the first present, tearing into it. After a minute of unwrapping, I saw a full length silky nightgown. The white cloth was modest and lacy, very cute and thoughtful. I looked around to see whose this was, but I could've guessed. So I wasn't shocked when I saw Tamaki, eyes wide, tail wagging as he waited for my reaction. I nodded, "Very pretty, senpai. I like it."

He broke into a huge grin. Tamaki grinned like that for the rest of the night I think. I took the next one.

After a minute, I pulled out a small jewelry box. As soon as I opened it, my jaw resisted the urge to drop. It was a glimmering little broach in the shape of a rose, painted red with fresh gold edges. I looked around. Everyone shrugged, then lastly, Kyoya nodded.

"That was from me," he nodded, still writing.

Blinking, I looked at him, "You got me a gift, Kyoya senpai?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" He smirked. "I simply paid for it from your extra money made."

_That made sense. _"Ah, so I really _was _paying for it after all. Sounds about right," I grumbled, moving on.

The next was a box of assorted cakes and other sweets. Honey jumped up, waving an arm, "That was MINE!" Honey giggled.

I smiled down at him. "Thank you so much, Honey senpai. I'll definitely enjoy these later."

In the next bag, I pulled out a large platter of fish. Raising an eyebrow, I glanced up at Mori, "Uh, thanks, Mori senpai. I'll definitely eat this sometime."

Mori grunted, staring down at me. He patted my head, looking at the fish. "Fancy tuna," he explained.

My eyes widened and my mouth watered. I nodded in thanks, moving on.

There was only one present left, so I ripped it open. Kaoru scratched the back of his head shyly as I looked at his gift. I stared at the two ticket looking things and some beautifully carved chopsticks.

Kaoru smiled bashfully, "It's reservations to a nice restaurant. I figured that we would take you some time and show you all the rich people food you haven't had yet. And the chopsticks are yours to use whenever."

I smiled, "Wow, Kaoru, that was really thoughtful. Thank you. Thank you all." I glanced at Hikaru expectantly, waiting.

He rolled his eyes, smirking, "I didn't get you a gift because I don't believe in this holiday. Sorry."

I shook my head, content with my little pile of presents.

_This hasn't been a bad day so far._

o0o

I was in my room, looking at all the new things I had gotten, smiling as I ran a finger over each just to touch the gifts again. That night, I wore Tamaki's gown, set the broach on the table and had eaten a cake and a piece of fancy tuna. I was in paradise. Looking at the picture of my mom, I smiled.

_Can you see this from Heaven mom? I got a Valentine's present from the host club. Wasn't that nice? Everyone gave me a gift. Well, everyone except for-_

I was interrupted by a knock at my door. Frowning, I checked my watch. Dinner was over and it was nightfall. I didn't know who could be at my door at this hour. I opened the door, peering out.

Hikaru was leaned on the door, a simple red rose in his hand. He twirled it in between his thumb and forefinger, stopping long enough to look up at me. "Hey. I'm sorry I didn't give you a present."

I shook my head, evaluating his orange shirt and blue night pants. "It's fine, Hikaru, I understand."

He shook his head, stepping inside, "I just don't think that Valentine's Day is stupid. People say things they don't mean."

Raising my eyebrows, I looked up at him, "So is you coming here something you didn't mean to do?"

He stared at me, "It was the only thing I did right."

I paused at his seriousness in his tone, watching as he spoke, his words having a deep meaning. "But I did come here, and I do mean this. I got you this," He held out the red rose to me, gazing down at me. "I thought of you when I saw it. Hard on the outside but beautiful." He shook his head. "Keep it or toss it. I just thought it meant more than some chocolates at a store." He walked out, "Goodnight."

As the door closed, I stared after him, sitting on my bed as I pressed the petals of the rose to my nose, inhaling the fragrance. It was sweet and smooth, like Hikaru, and I smiled. Looking back at all my other presents, my smile widened.

Like a little school girl, I fell back onto the bed, laughing.

_Maybe this isn't such a bad holiday after all._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Thank you guys for reading. Follow/Favorite please. Review as well. Hope you enjoyed :P


	6. Chapter 5

**Twin Devils**

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything)

_Italics: _Haruhi's thoughts

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter Five**

The weather was so beautiful as Kaoru took me out on the town. The sun shone, the birds chirped, a gentle breeze blew. Nothing could've been better. We walked down the strip, stopping at whatever booth interested us.

"Anything you like," Kaoru reminded over my shoulder, "just tell me. I'll get it for you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I know, Kaoru. I only heard you the first million times."

Kaoru smiled, staring up into the beautifully cloudless day. The soft breeze frolicked through his fiery hair, toying with the curve in the strands. He smiled, the motion nothing more than a slight upturn at the corners of his lips as he flicked his hair back out of his face. The wind tugged at his clothing a little, shifting them on his torso, making the contours of his body seen through the clothing. His golden eyes looked out into the distance, and he sighed faintly as if looking up like that could make him see straight to wherever Hikaru was.

It was rare to just one of Hitachiin twins, so I decided to enjoy this moment that was so ephemeral and unique (much like both of the twins).

Smiling a little, I scanned the jewelry table, looking for something special. My eyes stopped on two necklaces. I took them into my hand, looking them over carefully. "How much for these?"

After paying, I walked over to Kaoru, displaying what I had bought for him. It was like a 'Best Friends' necklace, but it was a Gemini one instead, each necklace having one side of the Gemini symbol. One was blue, one was orange. When they were pressed together they formed the complete Gemini symbol. "Do you like it?"

I held out the orange one to him and he took it smiling, "Wow, Haruhi. These are beautiful. Very thoughtful. Gemini is our sign. Ironic, huh? The twin's sign is the twins."

As I watched Kaoru, I found myself smiling, then releasing a small chuckle.

He stopped looking at the necklace, switching his focus to me, "Huh? Something funny?"

"Nothing, it's just… It's different seeing you alone. Whenever you're with Hikaru, you are so mischievous yet, you are the nicer of the two. Though, when you're by yourself you're so mature and thoughtful and nice. It's like you're completely different."

He made a thoughtful noise, then tilted his head to the side, looking down at me with soft golden eyes, "Good different?"

I couldn't help but smile as he dangled the necklace in front of my face like a pendulum, trying to hypnotize me. I reached out and grabbed the swinging necklace by it's end, stopping it from it's swinging, "Great different."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When we got home, I had a few bags in my arms. Kaoru walked in after, holding a small bag he had gotten for Hikaru. We set our bags on the table, the maids busying themselves with tidying our clothes and asking if they could help us carry anything. Kaoru waved them away, breathing in a large breath.

Stretching out my arms, I yawned, "What's Hikaru been doing all day?"

"I don't know," He smiled. "Sleeping, most likely."

"Still? But it's noon."

He chuckled, "That's Hikaru for you. Oh! I know what we can do. Let's go jump on him and wake him up! It'll be fun. GO!" He took off, booking it down the halls.

I rolled my eyes, slowly making my way through the massive mansion.

After what seemed like forever, I happened, by chance, to stumble across the twin's room. _Huh. Kaoru must not have been here… _The doors were shut and there was no sign of a disturbance. Slowly, I closed my fingers around the door handle and slowly forced it open.

Inside was a huge master bedroom, much like mine but the bed was larger. This was clearly Hikaru's room, but I could tell that Kaoru often could be found in here from the incriminating evidence: his neat clothes as Hikaru's were just thrown, Kaoru's schoolbag on the desk, a pair of shoes by the bed like he had taken them off before going to bed. It was obvious that the twins were very close. Anyone could see that just by looking at them. But here, in such an intimate setting as a bedroom to see their stuff together was like viewing them on a whole new level. It's as Kaoru said. _'We knew that we were two separate beings. The one that wasn't me was Hikaru. The one that wasn't Hikaru, was me.'_

Something stirred in the bed that brought my attention back to the task at hand with a snap.

Just as Kaoru promised, Hikaru was lying in bed even with the sun in the middle of the sky and everything. I sighed, walking over there to examine him. He laid in bed sideways, the ruffled hair and crinkled sheets revealing that he had been tossing and turning for all day. His cheek was pressing against his pillow, smushing his cheek lightly. The way the blanket fell on him revealed his shoulder, his ivory skin showing. That meant that he was either shirtless or wearing a small tank top. I found myself blushing at the thought. Then I saw his face.

He laid peacefully, face blank and slack, mouth hanging open a little as he snored softly. His eyebrows twitched and furrowed, him muttering softly in his sleep. Finally, I caught what he was saying.

"Kaoru…" He whispered softly, head whipping back and forth as he mumbled his twin's name over and over. He kept gripping his side like he was incomplete, and I found the gesture to be insanely sweet. I shook my head. There was no way I was going to ruin something this adorable. I couldn't jump on Hikaru right now.

Just as I turned to walk out of the room, Kaoru dashed in, flopping down on his twin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was right about Hikaru being shirtless.

About seven o'clock I heard clangs and shouts (including some profanity and cussing) coming from the kitchen. Hurriedly, I rushed down the hall to see what in the world the matter could be.

Hikaru was in the kitchen, sitting among some pans that were strewn across the floor haphazardly and cursing out the pans as his food burned on the stove. He stood, walking over and putting the burnt food in the trash. He sighed, the kitchen a mess and plates and ingredients everywhere. Tossing his towel down, he sat with his head in his hands, "I quit this stupid cooking thing."

Walking over, I put a hand on his bare shoulder, "Need a hand?"

"Go away," he mumbled bitterly. "I was trying to cook you a meal."

"Hikaru. It's okay to ask people for help. Everybody needs it now and then. So, will you accept mine?" I held out my hand, eyes focused on him.

He paused, then slowly lifted his head. Bright golden oculars gazed up at me, then at my hand as if he were awestruck. Closing his mouth, he slid his fingers into my hand, and I pulled him to his feet.

I smiled. "Alright. Let's get started then."

After we got all of the kitchen cleaned up and back in order, I took over the cooking, getting some food on the simmer. Then I decided to teach Hikaru how to cut up vegetables.

"You have to be careful," I was saying, slowing cutting some mushrooms on a cutting board with a large knife. "The knife is very very sharp, and your skin is very gentle. Don't cut yourself."

Hikaru watched the knife move as if in a trance, blinking every time the knife hit the cutting board. I chuckled at him, "Would you like to try?"

His head swiveled up to meet my eyes and he gulped, standing straight, "Uh, sure."

I handed him the knife, showing him how to use it. I rested my hand on his, guiding it through the vegetables. Slowly, I took my hand away. He was going very slow, but I didn't mind. Whatever was most comfortable for him.

"You know," he said. "This is the fist time that I've chopped vegetables. Ever."

I blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah. We've always had chefs and maids and people who made it for us. Merits of being rich, I guess."

I watched him as he worked, the muscles in his back tensing and releasing each time he brought the blade down. A thought tugged at the back at my head and I suddenly remembered, "Oh! I almost forgot. I got you something today." I held out the blue part of the Gemini necklace.

He stopped what he was doing, looking over. Taking the necklace in his hand, running a thumb across its smooth face.

"Kaoru has the other part," I explained. "It's half of the Gemini."

His lips curled up into a small smile, "It's perfect." He handed it back to me, "Put it on me, will you?"

Taking the necklace, I stood on my tiptoes, trying to place the necklace properly. I buckled the latch, stepping back to admire it on him. I fell right between his collarbones, the silver a contrast with his ivory skin. It laid right over his heart.

He looked at me and gave me that famous lop-sided grin that made the girls at the host club squeal, "A perfect fit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**(Next day, at the Host Club)**

The day had gone by fine. Until the man with the green clip sauntered in and requested me. Again. Now he was sitting at my table and drinking tea, watching me with those jade green eyes, having not said anything.

I cleared my throat, "Is there a reason that you're here today?"

He set the tea glass down, smirking, "There a has to be reason?"

"Just curious. The first time we met, you threatened to kill me."

Stirring his glass, he put his arm on the table, holding his chin in his palm, " 'Threatened' is such a strong word."

Stiffly, I watched him, "Can I at least have the honor of knowing your name?"

I saw his mouth twist up in a smirk, "Hm. Maybe."

Kyoya appeared behind me, smiling at the strange man, "Hello, monsieur. Enjoying your time here, I hope?"

The man looked up at him, returning the friendly gesture, "Of course. Haruhi is definitely the best. I find it refreshing to speak with such a spirited young man." He took my hand, kissing my knuckle slowly. His lips felt cold and ice like though his hand was warm.

Tamaki popped up from behind Kyoya, looking like he was about to bite the man's hand off, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL LIKE THAT! RELEASE HER AT ONCE! KYOYA DO SOMETHING!"

"Sorry, sir. But we have a strict no physical contact rule. Only the hosts may engage any contact, and even then it must be limited," Kyoya said.

He slowly let my hand fall to the table. Closing his eyes, his lips curled up in a smirk, his hair falling into his eyes, "That is refreshing as well. You two are cute together," he gestured to Tamaki and Kyoya. "I don't know what I find more amusing. The fact that you take orders from him, or that him being Haruhi's dad, makes you mommy." He smirked up at Kyoya, eyes holding a clear and obvious challenge.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood behind the man's chair, arms folded across their chests. Their necklaces hung there just under their jackets, the edges peeking out. They both leaned over the chair, glaring at the guy.

"It's time for Haruhi to switch clients," Kaoru said.

"Yeah," Hikaru added. "He needs to see someone actually worth his time."

He clutched his chest, feigning hurt, "Ouch. I get the memo." He stood, glancing back at me, "And Haruhi? Can I take you on a date? Tablu tomorrow?"

I gulped, knowing I couldn't refuse. I knew that I shocked my friends when I said, "Yes. Of course."

Smirking, he turned, "Great. I'll pick you up at eight." He started out, then paused, "Haruhi?"

Looking up, I blinked, not knowing what he had to say.

"My name is Jaga by the way," he called over his shoulder as he walked out.

I felt the eyes of the Host Club on me, but I couldn't return any of their gazes. _Jaga…_

Kasanoda strode in just as Jaga had swaggered out. The red headed softie looked like he'd seen a ghost walk right past him, "That student… Why was he in here?"

Honey bounded up, Mori behind him as always, "He was here to see Haru-chan!"

Kasanoda's eyes snapped up to mine and I felt my blood run cold, "Do you know that was? That's Jaga 'The Jaguar' Akuma. He's the next in line for head of the Akuma syndicate. He's a real gangster. His dad could buy my dad then sell him at a garage sale. This guy is real danger. What are you doing with him, Fujioka?"

I tried to swallow but I felt like I had lead in my throat, "… I don't know."

_What was I doing with myself?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So how did you guys like this chapter? Read and review. I want suggestions and guesses on what you think is going to happen. Tell me if I should continue this or give it up completely. Fav/Follow. You guys are awesome. :)


	7. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hey guys. Thanks for being so patient with me and I apologize for not updating recently. BUT I SWEAR THAT I AM WORKING AS HARD AS I CAN. I have a lot to do with school and an anime thingie is coming up and blah. But it will come soon. I swear.

Oh, and speaking of which... If you're in the Arkansas region and you're attending the Arkansas Anime Festival in Springdale, I'LL BE THERE. I'll be cosplaying as Russia from Hetalia, Free from Soul Eater and Bardroy from Black Butler. We might just see each other :3. If you're going, hit me up on email shadowhunterpride at yahoo I check it about everyday. Tell me what you're going as and if you'd like to meet up. So... Cool.

And I guess I better say something about the story so this isn't just another author's note. I'll give you a TINY sneak peak. Only because you guys have been good. Here it is:

The Hitachiin twins are planning something, Kyoya shows a bit of humanity, Tamaki explodes, Honey and Mori hug Haruhi, Haruhi gets threatened and gets a kiss with death, Haruhi learns something from Mr. Hitachiin that will upset everything, the maids warm up to Haruhi, Hikaru is hot, Kaoru is adorkable, the host club is awesome, aaaaaaannnnddd... I think that's about it.

You're welcome. Feel free to talk to me anytime, people. I don't bite.


	8. Chapter 6

**(A/N: **Sorry that this one came so late guys, I've been super tied up. But I finished it. And here it is. Enjoy.)

**Twin Devils**

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything)

_Italics: Haruhi's thoughts_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter Six**

When I woke in the morning on my soft bed, I could almost forget what happened yesterday. Almost. As soon as my eyes opened and I had straightened all my limbs, the reality crushed down upon me like a ton of bricks. _I had bought myself a date with a gangster. Perfect._

I scooted out of bed, grumbling to myself as I shuffled to the bathroom. The floor was cold on my bare feet, the tile even colder in the pristine bathroom. Eventually I just leaned heavily on the granite counter, staring at my haggard reflection in the ornate mirror. My hair was ruffled and edgy, my skin shiny and pale and as I touched the bags under my eyes I could tell that I slept very fitfully through out the night. Releasing a deep sigh, I stripped my clothing and lugged myself into the shower.

The water didn't whine as it flowed smoothly through the shower head, the water instantly warm, splashing against the blemish free pink tiles. I hugged myself tightly, hair dangling in front of my face. Sighing, I pressed my face against the wall, leaning into it as I let the water run down my back to soothe the sore muscles. I just stood there like that, letting the steam and water envelope my body from the morning, trying to wake me from my lingering slumber and to rejuvenate some of myself so that I could function properly.

Looking around, I eventually found the lavish soaps and scrubs, cleaning myself half heartedly. Without wanting to, I turned the handle down, cutting off the warm supply of water. Slowly, but with more function, I stepped out of the shower and began to dry myself off. After the towel was securely covering me, I glanced up at the ceiling for guidance, "Can you see this from Heaven, Mom? I bet you wouldn't approve if I came home with a mob boyfriend. Then you'd disown me and I'd have to pierce something not on my face." I released a sigh, staring out at the fogged up mirror, "Not responding today, huh? Don't worry. I don't expect you to. I know that you're busy. I just… Thank you for listening, Mom." I mumbled it quietly, slowly leaving the bathroom with those words.

Outside in my room stood one of the maids. She straightened her skirts, clasping her hands together and looking up at me, "Good morning, Miss Fujioka."

I made a small noise of surprise, staring at her. Slowly regaining my composure, I replied, "Good morning. You know that you can just call me Haruhi, right? That's my name."

She looked away, fidgeting awkwardly, "I'm sorry Miss Fujioka, but I must insist. This is how I must formally address you."

"It doesn't matter to me what you call me, Haruhi, Miss Fujioka, Haru. It's all the same to me. But just don't call me master or servant. I'm not above or below you. I don't care what you call me ma'am but if you treat me kindly, I'll return the favor. So how about we just be cool around each other, you know?"

Blankly, she stared at me like she had never been told that before and just watched me before going to me door. She walked out, going to close the door, but stopped herself. She slowly came back in, "So, Haruhi…?" She said the word like it was a new one in her vocabulary, swirling it off her tongue. "Breakfast is ready for you whenever you are." Without another word she disappeared downstairs. I felt myself smile. _She said my name._

After spending a few minutes getting ready and putting my uniform on, I decided to go downstairs.

As the maids had said breakfast was ready and spread across the table in a splendorous layout. Piles of gourmet foods and ornate silverware mounted the table in a mighty feast, gleaming in its richness. Hikaru sat on one side of the table, Kaoru on the other, both of them beaming at each other over their breakfast plates. Mr. Hitachiin sat at the head of the table, legs crossed as he held the newspaper on his knee, reading each word carefully. The maids came around to serve the older Hitachiin attentively, putting on smiles and bowing after compliments and requests. They stood, straightening from their work. They gazed at me, then their faces broke into large smiles, "Good morning Miss Haruhi. Your breakfast is ready on the table." They went off into the kitchen.

I returned the kind gesture, going over and sitting where my breakfast happened to be placed (in between Mr. Hitachiin and Hikaru a.k.a. possible war grounds) and I looked at what was in the bowl. It was a regular brand of cereal that I had been asking for so long but the maids would never comply because they said it was too much of a commoner's food, which I took great offense to. I on the other hand was so excited to see my new cereal, swirling it with my spoon before I took a bite and munched happily on it.

Hikaru chuckled, "What is that? I haven't even seen that before…" He stared at it, trying to figure it out.

"Oh ignorant Hikaru," Kaoru smirked, rolling his eyes, "obviously it's commoner's oatmeal. Right Haruhi?"

I couldn't help but laugh at them quietly, at their confused and bewildered faces.

Mr. Hitachiin shook his head, "Forgive my sons, Haruhi. They aren't used to your simplicities. Boys, that is called cereal. It is a grain and is served with milk. It is inexpensive and very filling and tasting. Yet another great invention brought to us by commoners." He flipped the page on his newspaper.

Impressed, I looked over at him, "That's a lot of insightful information about commoners, Mr. Hitachiin."

"Oh, that's nothing. Don't worry. I've had cereal many times. As a boost, that's what usually helps me in the morning. And the coffee usually wakes me from the dead originally," He chuckled softly at his own joke, going back to reading the small printed font on the paper.

_Hmm. _"What is it that you do again, Mr. Hitachiin?" I asked, the curiosity now itching at the back of my brain.

He folded the paper down over his knee and set it over the table as he picked up his steaming coffee mug, sipping it slowly, "Oh, I work in a software company. I was about your age, Haruhi, when my father, Yamato Daito taught me all that I know about the business." He smiled kindly, voice calm and very reserved.

"Wait," I frowned, looking up at him. "Your father's name was Daito. So why is yours and the twin's name Hitachiin?"

"Oh, we never told you?" Hikaru asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, it's a kind of romantic story," Kaoru said. "When dad met mom, she just had become popular in the fashion business. So when they married, they chose to take the name Hitachiin because it was a more well known name, and she didn't have to change the name of her company."

(**A/N: For those of you that don't know, when you marry you can only have one name in Japan. You can't hyphenate it so that it would be Hitachiin-Daito)**

I nodded, "Of course. The marriage laws. That was very sweet of you, Mr. Hitachiin."

With a dip of his head, he gently smiled, "I try to be sweet." In that single moment, I saw why he had let her take the last name. Mr. Hitachiin was many things, but outgoing was not one of them. He was very soft spoken and reserved, the most extravagant thing that I'd ever seen him do is to wear a suit that matched. I figured that it was just in his nature; his character was the soft kind father figure that loves his children. I had a nagging suspicion that he could tell the twins apart as well. So I assumed that his wife was terribly lavish and outgoing while he was off to the side and more of a wall flower. I suppose that opposites attract, but when I think back to what Hikaru said… I'm not so sure… _"__What would you do if we reminded you everyday that your marriage is falling apart!"_

I found myself releasing a small sigh. _Gah, I hate love. It's complicated._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tamaki had all of the hosts gathered around a white board, which read "Plan to Get Haruhi Away from Creepy Jaguar Guy", and he pointed at it like he was briefing them for a mission. The twins, Mori, and Honey all were watching intently and they were saluting and participating. Kyoya glanced over every now and again from his notebook, then scribbled more things down. _What _does _he keep in that shady little book? _I sighed, trying not to pay attention to them for the moment being. I had bigger fish to fry. What was I going to do with myself? Ugh, I hate life right now. Why does it have to be like this? Can't I just tell the scary yakuza away and he won't shoot me? Yeah, I'm sure that's how every mafia movie ends…

My phone started ringing, and I looked down to see that it was my dad. I let myself smile a little bit, and then I answer the phone, "Hey dad."

"OH MY HARUHI! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE FINALLY TALKING TO YOU AGAIN! I had to go get to a new hotel, and then I had to do some important business stuff, and then of course my phone died, and as you can see I've had many struggles, but that's no reason FOR DADDY NOT TO CALL HIS BELOVED DAUGHTER," he shouted through the phone, causing me to hold the phone away and wince.

I chuckled, "Easy dad. I've missed you too."

"Aw, my little girl misses me!" Ranka grinned and I could nearly hear it through the phone. "Well I miss you more, baby girl, you know how much daddy loves you!"

"Yes. I know, dad." I smiled, tapping the table slowly with my slim, small, little fingers. "So how's America? What all have you seen?"

"OH MY GOODNESS, HARUHI! YOU WOULDN'T BELIVE THESE AMERICANS! They're so open about… everything! A woman told me her whole life story while I was in the restroom! She walked right into the men's room and just started talking to me like this was totally appropriate! And then this man walked up to me and asked me if I would have HIS CHILDREN! I ALREADY HAVE A CHILD! I CAN'T EVEN HAVE CHILDREN!" He paused and took a big breath through his mouth. "And the shows that they have over here are ridiculous, Haruhi! Game of Arms, Amish Mafia, Teen Mom, 16 and Pregnant (1)… HARUHI YOU BETTER NOT END UP ON THAT SHOW! EVER! LISTEN TO YOUR DADDY! DON'T BE ON THAT SHOW! YOU UNDERSTAND, HARUHI?!"

Somehow I found myself laughing a little, smiling at his childishness. "Of course dad. I would never even think of doing something like that." For some reason, my eyes shifted slowly over to the twins. I smiled fondly as they smirked at each other, all entangled as usual. Mori and Honey broke away from the small group, starting to head over to my table. "Hey Dad. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later though. Love you."

He barely had time to say "Love you" in return before I clicked the phone shut.

Honey bounded over, smiling, the stuffed rabbit hugged close to his chest. "Hi Haru-chan. May we join you?" I nodded and they both sat at the table, Mori's legs extending far under it and Honey's not even touching the ground.

"So are you scared for your date, Haru-chan?" Honey asked, absently playing with Usa-chan as he spoke.

Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru popped up defensively from whatever they had been doing and growled in unison, "IT'S NOT A DATE!"

I couldn't hear what was said by Kyoya at the moment, but the next thing I know Tamaki is on a steaming pile on the ground and the twins are trying to wake him, waving their hands in his face and poking him. I had a pretty good feeling that he was out cold for the night.

"I guess I'm ready for it, if that's what you're asking. I mean, it's just some silly little date with a silly little boy. Nothing will go wrong, right?" As soon as I said that, I knew that I shouldn't have. Should I tell them about the notes and who Jaga really is? I asked myself this everyday but I couldn't find the answer anytime. _Jaga. The man that has ruined my life. Can you see him from Heaven, mom? He's the one that just might kill me if I don't do what he says. Aren't you just so proud of your daughter?_

Was Jaga just another loose end like me, or was he a head in the infamous operation that played for my life? That wasn't the first time I had asked that question either. Images of Jaga flashed through my head: his jade green eyes, his little green hair clip, the wavy black hair of his, the jaguar ring on his finger, the ice cold feeling of his lips crushing down on my fragile skin…

Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind me, a slow smirk crawling up to their lips as they flicked their gazes towards each other. Hikaru leaned down on my left shoulder, running his left hand down the expanse of my arm, putting our hands together so that we held hands with his hand overlapping mine. His other arm went loosely around my neck, tilting my head back so that he could place his nose into the crook of my neck. He stayed like that, body pressed against my body as he laced himself to me.

Kaoru leaned down on my right side, taking my hand in both of his smooth ones, leaning into my shoulder so that he could swivel his head to gaze at me at his leisure. He placed a small little kiss on my shoulder, staring up at me.

They spoke in unison, "Haruhi…" My name came out a whine.

I sighed, but wasn't really complaining. Getting placed in between the twins like this always made me feel warm. Safe. "Yes, what is it, twins?"

"Do you really have to go on this date?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed, his voice thrumming against my skin. "Are we not good enough for you or something?"

His tone was joking, but I knew Hikaru to be very sensitive to these types of instances so I chose to tread lightly. "I can't just back out, I promised."

Hikaru made a thinking sound, "So, if we got you to promise something, you'll have to do it then?"

I sighed, knowing where this was going, "Yeah, sure."

The twin's heads dipped and they both gave an evil laugh, smirking.

They were planning something. And I was doomed.

Honey jumped up, batting the twins away, "Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Stop trying to take advantage of Haruhi!" He jumped into my arms and hugged me. Standing, Mori walked up, wrapping his long arms around the two of us as he set his chin on my shoulder, which of course caused Honey to giggle.

I could say what I want, but I really did love the host club.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After the Host Club was over, I was leaving the room to head off to my class whenever I was stopped, "Haruhi, could you wait a second?"

The voice belonged to Kyoya of course. I turned and he was all leaned against a pillar, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He examined me with the flick of an eye, making a small noise to himself.

I turned my body towards him. "Did you need something, Kyoya?"

He disentangled himself from his spot and held out a single card. "I understand that you are familiar with the Ootori family private police form, The Black Onion Squad. They are a police force of exactly 100 officers. They are on call day and night and can be launched against our enemies in the blink of an eye."

I, like every other member of the host club, knew of the squad. "Uh, yeah. What does that have to do with anything, senpai?"

He thrust the sheet closer to me. "That's their number. If you find yourself in perile, just dial the number listed.'

I took the paper and looked it over as he started to go away, "But, senpai, there are two numbers."

"I know," he nodded. "The other is mine."

"But… Which is which?"

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he called, "Figure it out then, won't you?"

o0o

As I got ready for my date that night, the twins lounged out on my bed like a pair of Chesire cats. They critiqued everything I suggested like some critical judges. I sighed, "You guys make me not want to date."

"Good," Kaoru said.

"You should only want to date us," Hikaru agreed.

I rolled my eyes, getting back to trying on clothes.

Walking out in a tank top and some shorts, I got the following responses:

Kaoru: No, no, no. Totally inapporiate. Way too cute for a date.

Me: Guys, I would like actually look a little cute on my date-

Hikaru: Not acceptable at all. Only we are to witness the cuteness of Haruhi.

Eventually we decided on a nice black sweater and some regular jeans. Kaoru growled, "That punk better not hurt you."

Hikaru sighed. "How is it that you still look totally cute even without trying?"

I felt myself blush slightly at the comment, probably just because it was hot under the turtleneck. The doorbell rang, making us all jump.

Kaoru jumped up, marching to the door, "I'll show him a piece of my mind.."

Chuckling at his protectiveness, I turned to Hikaru who had stood in front of me now, causing me to look up at him. He reached out and grabbed my hand, bending down and kissing my forehead slowly. The motion was so foreign and unpredictable I just stood there and let him do whatever he wanted. His lips were so warm against my skin, and soft like I had guessed. Bringing his arm around my waist, he pulled me into a crushing hug, resting his chin on my head as he forced my face into his warm chest.

He smelled strongly of honeysuckle, which made me want to melt into him further. He squeezed my hand, kissed my temple, then whispered lowly, "Just come home safe."

By the time that I opened my eyes, he was out of the room to leave me staring after him in a daze. Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself for my date.

A date with Death.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to complete, but hey. I finally got it done. Here you go. I hope that you enjoy this thoroughly. The actual date will come in the next chapter. You guys are awesome. If you want to talk, I'm free on PM. Trust me, I'm not popular. Rate/Review. Fav/Follow

(1) I don't own any of these shows)


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_(Last time, on Twin Devils)_ _As I got ready for my date that night, the twins lounged out on my bed like a pair of Cheshire cats. They critiqued everything I suggested like some critical judges. I sighed, "You guys make me not want to date."_

_ "Good," Kaoru said._

_ "You should only want to date us," Hiker agreed._

_ I rolled my eyes, getting back to trying on clothes._

_ Walking out in a tank top and some shorts, I got the following responses:_

_ Kaoru: No, no, no. Totally inappropriate. Way too cute for a date._

_ Me: Guys, I would like actually look a little cute on my date-_

_ Hikaru: Not acceptable at all. Only we are to witness the cuteness of Haruhi._

_ Eventually we decided on a nice black sweater and some regular jeans. Kaoru growled, "That punk better not hurt you."_

_ Hikaru sighed. "How is it that you still look totally cute even without trying?"_

_ I felt myself blush slightly at the comment, probably just because it was hot under the turtleneck. The doorbell rang, making us all jump._

_ Kaoru jumped up, marching to the door, "I'll show him a piece of my mind."_

_ Chuckling at his protectiveness, I turned to Hikaru who had stood in front of me now, causing me to look up at him. He reached out and grabbed my hand, bending down and kissing my forehead slowly. The motion was so foreign and unpredictable I just stood there and let him do whatever he wanted. His lips were so warm against my skin, and soft like I had guessed. Bringing his arm around my waist, he pulled me into a crushing hug, resting his chin on my head as he forced my face into his warm chest._

_ He smelled strongly of honeysuckle, which made me want to melt into him further. He squeezed my hand, kissed my temple, then whispered lowly, "Just come home safe."_

_ By the time that I opened my eyes, he was out of the room to leave me staring after him in a daze. Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself for my date._

_ A date with Death._

o0o

I took a deep breath, my clothes suddenly ten times heavier than before. I knew that it was just in my head, that my clothes couldn't actually gain any weight in a short period of time, but right now, I honestly couldn't add two and two. My muscles started to feel as thick as syrup, and my limbs like they had been heavy with lead, and I walked through the room, it was like wading through tar. The grandfather clock in the hall struck the hour, its face sneering as it chimed eight loud times, its pendulum swinging like it was sticking its tongue out at me. Then it hit me. _He was early. _That little devil. The little devil is down there with my twin devils and the White Devil… I have a lot of devils in my life.

Finally, I reach the railing and look over it. I spot Jaga and an iciness enters my veins that certainly hadn't been there before then. Time ticked slower and all I could think about was how much I wanted this date to be over. Forcing my legs to walk, I slowly made my way to the stairs and took each step carefully on the large flight. _Why do rich people have _so _many stairs? What's the point? Do rich people determine their wealth by flaunting how many flights of stairs or unused guest rooms they have? _It all seems kind of pointless to me, but right now I wanted to put as much distance between myself and Jaga as I could.

Reaching the final step, I found myself releasing a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding until then. Walking down the long carpet towards the foyer, I felt all of their eyes on my body, the itch you get behind your back and in between your shoulder blades when you feel someone watching you, but I couldn't bring myself to return any of their gazes. Stepping closer to the group of them, I slowly lifted my eyes to observe the area around me.

The maids were in the kitchen, leaning over the counter and watching with their always nonchalant identical gazes. Their eyes flicked up and down, observing this new person who had stepped into the Hitachiin manor unannounced. Switching their focus to me, they perked up, the unknown event peeking their interest. Mr. Hitachiin was at the kitchen table at the head, legs crossed as he relaxed in the chair, reading his newspaper in a carefree way. Even though he acted like he was more invested in the paper than he was in our unusual meeting. I could see his eyes drift on our guest and us more and more. He cared, even if he didn't want to act like it. The twins stood exactly ten feet away from Jaga, their eyes in slits as they examined him, teeth bared in sneers and their hair pointed. In that moment, I imagined them as cats with fierce golden eyes slitted, teeth and claws extended in a mood, and hackles raised. My feisty feline warriors who acted fierce in battle. And they were going to protect me. And then, my eyes fell on Jaga.

There were many ways to describe him (dangerous, devious, deadly) but _casual _wasn't one of them. But that's the word I would use now, if rich people were capable of being casual. He had adorned a simple red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Over that he had put on a silver vest with white skulls embroidered all through the silky fabric. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone to reveal his toned chest, his collarbones just peeking out. Hanging low on his hips were some fashionable blue jeans, that even commoners could afford, and he was walking in dark leather boots. His jade green oculars tore deep into me like jagged glass, his gaze unblinking and unnerving, like he was trying to find a way inside me and decrypt all my secrets. He had such an angular face, which would've been attractive, had he not sent me strange notes and threatened to kill me. His dark wavy hair was held back with the familiar green clip, which I had used to identify him. Arching his eyebrows, he smirked down at me, and I saw his resemblance to a jaguar in that instance. Like a jaguar that had waited so long in the tall grass, rolling back its shoulders, flicking its tail back and forth and staring as it ran its tongue over its sharp incisors before it finally cornered its prey. And around his neck, I saw a silver chain, and garnishing that just before it slipped under his shirt, it winked at me. It was a glittery skull. His smirk, which had faded into a smile, widened. He was the jaguar. He was the predator, and I was his prey. He was the predator, and I forced myself to stay.

"Haruhi," he greeted. The sound of his voice scared me, forcing me out of my shock like he had just shattered some sacred silence or something.

Taking all my energy to return his ever present gaze, I dipped my head, "Jaga."

He took a step forward on long legs, quickly closing the space between us. Flinching at how easily he had gotten so close, I had to gulp down the urge to take a few steps back as he pressed closer. After a second he was almost on top of me to the point that you could barely wedge a piece of paper between us. Even though our bodies were close, he went an extra mile and moved his head close to mine. Every breath he took sent warmth into my hair and I was close enough to inhale traces of the cologne he'd dabbed on, which smelled an awful lot like rustic dead flowers. I felt his body inch forward, soaking in the scent of me, and then just as quick he pulled away, smirking down at me from our close proximity. His eyes searched mine, and then he broke out into that wretched smirk again, "You smell nice."

I heard Hikaru growl behind me, and I pictured him shaking his fist angrily, "It's called get your face out of his hair or I'll punch you in the throat!"

Jaga released a low chuckle and looked at Hikaru, "Please now. This is no way to act in a room full of gentlemen. And I'm sure that Mr. Hitachiin would agree?"

Mr. Hitachiin looked up, "Oh, um, yes of course." He gave a smile, "Forgive me, I wasn't really listening to the conversation."

Jaga looked smug, glancing back at the twins now with a triumphant green gaze. Kaoru had his arms crossed, glaring at the dark headed boy, "Wouldn't you have to be a gentlemen in order for this to be a room full of gentlemen?"

For a second, Jaga looked down at his shirt, straightening the shoulder nonchalantly, "Oh, Kaoru, I think we both know that this isn't a room full of gentlemen." When he spoke, he put emphasis on the word _men._

There was a wavering moment when the twins' eyes lost their regular confident sheen, and I saw a flash of fear before they recovered.

Checking his nails, Jaga released a sigh, "Well, we should be going now. Right Haruhi?"

"No touching, hand holding, hugging, or kissing on the first date," Kaoru said. "Hear that mister? You treat Haruhi like the, uh, man he deserves." He hesitated at the word man, casting a nervous glance towards his father.

Hikaru grabbed my chin, pulling it back so that he had my full attention, "And if you're not back by eleven o'clock, we'll play a penalty, got that?"

I nodded, and his warm fingers slipped away. Mr. Hitachiin folded his paper and laid it down on the table, standing as he made his way towards his two sons. He wrapped his arms around both of Hikaru and Kaoru's shoulders, pulling them close in a hug. "Now boys. Stop fretting over him. Haruhi is as capable of protecting himself as you two can, understand? Let the boy go out on his 'date' and let us leave him away, yes?"

Pulling away, Mr. Hitachiin gave me a small gentle hug. In my ear, he whispered, "If he gives you any trouble, young man, you call me." But when he pulled away, he just gave me a soft smile as he clapped me on the shoulder, speaking so that everyone could hear, "Have a fun time, Haruhi."

The twins crossed their arms as Jaga put an arm put an arm around my shoulder. He smirked back at them, "What? Don't look at me that way, you mother hens. You never said I couldn't put my arm around Haruhi."

"THAT WAS A PART OF TOUCHING!" They shouted in unison. "So stop touching!"

Jaga smirked, tightening his grip on me. Where his arm laid, a creeping sensation of ice now throbbed through my bones and shivered down my skin, "Geez, calm down. We might be back by eleven." And with that he whisked me outside before the twins could leave a comment.

Outside, a huge limo purred, long like the car should be, but the shape of a big Hummer. I'd never seen anything like it. Swerving me to the door, he actually opened it for me like a gentlemen. Climbing in, I got to see just how luxurious the inside was.

All of the seats were nice dark leather, lights from the sides, floors, and ceiling cast hazy red shadows onto the interior. A red flooring stretched out through the walkway, ghastly black skulls running through the carpet. Soft jazz music hummed through the speakers and into the back, which filled the entire space. Throughout the car were little outlets of tvs, food trays, wine selections, glasses, ice, and liquor.

He released a breathy chuckle, "Please stop gaping at my car. I was in a hurry and couldn't decide which car to bring so I chose the most dull one I could find, seeing as I wanted to appeal to your commoners taste."

I couldn't help but climb in, so astounded by the car that I decided to ignore that little comment about commoners, "This is _dull _to you people?" The seats were so plush as I sat and the music was so soothing. Then Jaga stepped inside, ruining my moment of happiness and with painstakingly clear view, I saw him shut the door after himself and lock it.

When he sat down, the sight struck me about how stupid I was. Right above his head rested a large gun case, just in reach. Each gun was red or black with a large crystal skull in the butt of them. The eyes glinted at me in macabre winks. Jaga put a few ice cubes in a glass before pouring a thick brown liquor in it. He extended the glass to me, "A drink, Miss Fujioka?"

I politely pushed his, shaking my head as I declined, sitting stiffly in the chair, "Sorry but I don't drink."

He smirked, sitting back, so relaxed and completely cool against the seat, stretched out, "Your loss." He took a drink, punching a button as he spoke into it. "Driver, get us to Tablu for our reservation. Take your time." After a second, the vehicle slowly rolled into life.

A thought occurred to me suddenly. I hadn't heard from the 'Friendly Society' in a while. They had gone kind of silent for the past few days. I looked over at Jaga, pursing my lips and looking over him, "So why do you work for those people?"

Taking a swig of his drink, he examined me over the rim of the glass, his eyes searching the depths of my face. Finally, he lowered the glass, his lips twisting up into a deadly smile, "You look pretty tonight. Did you pick out what you're wearing?"

I blinked, completely caught off guard by the question. Looking down, I found myself fingering the fabric of the sweater, "That doesn't answer my question."

He leaned his head back against the top of the seat so he had a very clear view of the gun rack above him, "Do you wanna know how I got the name 'The Jaguar?'"

I stared at him, unsure what to say to the question. Sitting up, he gazed down at the contents of his drink, "Most people think it's because of my looks." He released a low chuckle at that, "Looks that could kill. My father named me Jaga from the old Japanese word for 'Jaguar.' If only he knew how accurate that would be. You see, jaguars have this nasty habit of dragging their prey into a tree before they eat them. Well, if my father ever told me to get rid of somebody or I had to deal with traitors, I would simply break their legs and hang them up in a tree feet first of course.

"I use to wear these silver claws on my hands at the time, and I would reach up to their belt, and slowly drag the nail until it hit their throat," he put a hand at the base of his stomach, going slow until he reached his throat, finger pointed like a claw for emphasis. A low chuckle emitted from his throat, "Let's just say, my pet jaguar was fed well."

After he was finished telling the story, I looked away, closing my eyes, "Now will you answer my questions?"

I heard the clink of the glass as he tapped on it with his ring and the slow chuckle that bubbled up, "Patience now. The fun is just beginning."

o0o

When we pulled up, we were at a fancy restaurant by the name of Tablu. It was some sort of Italian restaurant, and I knew it was fancy because I'd never heard of it before. Honestly, I just wanted to get out of the vehicle. As soon as we pulled into the front space, Jaga set down his drink in a slot, standing to hold the door open for me. He had barely pushed the door open before I spilled out on the pavement to drink up the open night air gratefully. Behind, he stepped out, closing it and placing a hand on the door to close it. The car drove off. "That's funny," he said, coming up and tugging me close to put his arm around my shoulders. "It's almost like you're trying to get away from me, Haruhi?"

His breath tickled my ear and I flinched, pulling away, "That is funny, because that's exactly what I was trying to do."

Letting me slip through his fingers, he smirked, making a claw in his hand for emphasis, "Meow. Someone's acting catty tonight. I can already tell that this is going to be a fun date." His voice hit a serious tone, "Now get inside."  
Giving me a slight push, I stumbled inside the large black doors. Inside was like a whole new world. There was low lighting, and what light did come through was in red shafts through the sides or walls. Straight ahead was a dark statue of a bull writhing in rage, hooves pawing endlessly tail flicked behind it, frozen in place as its head was tilted slightly to the left, muscles teeming and tensed in the fierce position. A matador stood at the bull's side, sweeping his arms in a grand flourish as the bull's horn barely missed him, holding his sword in one hand. Only now did I see that the bull's hide was littered with multicolored knives, all sticking out in crude fashions, and the matador's sword, I saw at last, was ran through the bull, straight into the bull's heart. I looked away, overwhelmed with the thought of the scene. I knew what matadors did. I've seen the pictures and videos of what happened, but I'd never taken a liking to the bloody sport. Up until now, I'd always seen the bull as the monster, but now I knew that they were in fact the victims. I tried to look anywhere but the statue.

Low music hummed in the place, along with the buzz of conversation and the light clatter of dishes. The workers were black and white suits and the customers wore only the finest of dresses or tuxs, which made me feel very self conscious under my fleece sweater and blue jeans. Candles winked at every table, and each table was outfitted in a simple white cloth and a vase of a single rose. At the bar, the decantors and the bottles all glimmered in the light as a bartender shook up a concoction in a mixing cup. An assortment of men and women sat at the bar, chatting quietly or smoking. A group of girls looked at Jaga and giggled, pointing and checking him out. I scoffed, _Take him if you want._ A waiter walked up, "Welcome to Tablu. What's your reservation?"

"Akuma," Jaga said, popping his neck.

Jaga didn't see the waiter's eyes widen slightly at the name, then gulp, "Right, this way, sir. Reservation for two." He grabbed two menus, seating us in a secluded booth.

I took my side on the booth, sliding into the dark leather seat. Jaga sat opposite as the waiter put our menus on the table, "What will you be having to drink this evening?"

"Water," I replied instantly upon instinct.

"She'll have the strawberry daiquiri, and bring her your finest peach margarita. I'll take a few shots of Jamacan rum, and just bring the whole bottle of vodka." Jaga interrupted, an evil glint taking his eyes.

The waiter paused, "I'm afraid I'll need to see your liscense, sir."

Jaga raised his eyebrows, releasing a chuckle, "Excuse me?"

He gulped, "Sir, I-"

"Run that by me again? You don't need to see my anything. Your boss, Mr. Hashamoda, happens to be a close buddy. Now go get to our drinks, bub, or I'll have to have a little talk with my friend." When the waiter didn't move, Jaga jabbed him in the chest with a finger, hard, "Understanding me, tough guy?"

The waiter nodded, rubbing his chest, "Yes, sir. Of course, sir. I'll be right back with your drinks." He left.

Jaga sat back, stretching his arms out across the back of the booth, rolling his head back and closing his eyes, "So annoying. I hate little pests like that, that think they can just talk up to me like that."

I shook my head, "That was a very gross display of power, I hope you know."

He glanced up, leaning closer, "I'm sorry?"

"I said, that was a very gross show of power," I repeated. "Just because someone has a lesser job than you, doesn't mean that you automatically have the right to mistreat or talk down to them. A human being is a human being through and through. So just because you can attend Ouran Academy, and he's here serving tables at Tablu doesn't make him any different than you. I bet he's twice the man you are, and five times as nice."

He held a faint look of shock on his face. His mouth slowly twitched up into a smirk, regaining his confidence, "Just as I assumed Miss Fujioka. You are interesting."

The waiter came back with our drinks, sliding a gaudy red glass and a frozen orange one in front of me while Jaga got a tray of small shot glasses, oozing a thick brown liquid, and a clear bottle teeming with translucent liquor. The waiter pulled out his notepad, "There are your drinks and what shall-"

Jaga waved a hand, "Oh no need for that. Bring the chef out here. I'd like to give him our order directly." Then he looked at me, smirking with an odd twinkle in his eye. "His meals are to die for."

o0o

We sat at the table, the food in front gleaming in an assortment of Jaga's flattering arrogance. As soon as the waiter left us, I realized how far we were from everybody else. Jaga crossed his legs, folding his hands out in front of him as he opened his eyes and looked over at me, "Thank you for being so patient as I dealt with the servants. You may now ask questions."

Questions surfaced to my brain, bubbling up tenaciously, bristling for attention. I leaned forward, looking up at him, "Why me?"

He chuckled, pushing his food around his plate with a fork, "Why not? You have something that the friendlies want and they asked me to obtain it." He smiled crookedly at me from across the table.

I stared down at the food, suddenly reminded of the myth of Persephone. Hades had tricked her to eat the food of the Underworld, and she was forced to stay with him. I pushed the plate away, appetite lost at that point, "What do the friendlies want with me?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" He smirked, looking over at me, "This is a date, you know. The least you can do is try to act like you're enjoying yourself. Here," he held out a bite on a spoon. "Try this."

"Are you serious right now?" I asked. "You want to feed me?"

He rolled his eyes, "If you want an answer, you'll do what I say." After a long minute of me not moving, he added, "My arm's getting tired."

Gulping down my distaste for Jaga, I opened my mouth and let him feed me. The food was exquisite, but he left a bad after taste in my mouth. I looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

Knocking back a shot of rum and setting it back on the table with a clink, he released a sigh of content, "You asked why we want you? Isn't it simple? We want to use you."

I blinked, glancing back to the statue of the broken bull, "Use me? Why?"

He smirked, "Down your daiquiri in one go and you'll get your answer."

Sighing, I looked down at the fruity drink. It glared back up at me, blood red and twice as bright. I'd never had alcohol before. It just had never appealed to me. Taking it in my hand, I took a deep breath and got just a little sip. It wasn't strong or stout. In fact, it was very fruity and delicious. Maybe it just didn't have a ton of alcohol in it. Without noticing, I found myself downing the entire glass.

My head felt instantly dizzy, and I had to steady myself at the table. Jaga had a wider smirk on his face, but all I could imagine was a jet black jaguar licking chops as it cornered me. It took me a second to form words, "Answer… please."

"You're the one that offers what we need most." Now as he looked at me, his eyebrows were raised, amused. "Is that margarita good?"

I looked down. In my hands I was holding the margarita and sipping it as he spoke. I had drained the glass. Promptly setting it down, I tried to shake the cloudiness out of my head, the thick feeling from my throat, but then the flavor hit me, the overpowering burst of tequila. I didn't know how I could place it, but I could, and it instantly enveloped me. The next time I spoke, it was a slur, "Wha-What were we talking… talking about?"

I knew that I needed to stay focused, but it was so hot in here like my body was just wafting heat. Was this what it was liked being drunk? I don't like this feeling of not being able to think or speak. My rational side was trying to stay awake, but sadly, that part was getting more and more cloudy.

Jaga chuckled. "You look a little buzzed. But what we were talking about was I bet you couldn't drink all this rum and vodka."

Some part of me was screaming danger in bright red letters, but the other part said bring it on. "Oh yes I can. Watch me." Daringly, I grabbed the shot glasses. One by one, there was no more Jamaican rum.

The taste was a bit stout at first, but slid down in a milky way, tasting like a faint chocolate. _Not much alcohol, I guess. _My hand wrapped around the neck of the vodka bottle, and I pulled the topper out with my teeth. Like an idiot, I knocked back the bottle.

Fire ripped through my throat and burned all the way down to my stomach, my insides a blaze. Yet I drank the entire bottle, guzzling down the awful liquid. As soon as my lips retracted and the glass hit the table, the alcohol hit me like a brick wall and I knew I was at the point of no return. The harsh flavor bubbled back up in my throat, rousing a loud string of coughing to erupt out of me which turned into a snorting giggle (which never happens.) My gaze swept up to the man in front of me, who was chuckling. I couldn't help but laugh along. Leaning over towards him, I looked him dead in the eye, the ridiculous laughter still coming from me, "You know, you're really attractive…"

Even though my voice was a slurred mess and I was swaying, Jaga smirked, "Oh really now?"

My head nodded, and I felt like I was on a delay, "Yep." I reached out a hand, putting it on his chest. "And I would… would totally be attracted… to you… if you didn't have such an ugly, uh, heart."

His cold fingers wrapped around my wrist, placing a layer of cold there, "My, my. We need to take you home, dearest Haruhi. I'm afraid that you're positively, unfathomably and undeniably drunk."

o0o

The drive home, Jaga didn't say much. Probably due to the fact that I took up all the talking for him. I was blubbering like an idiot, ranting and raving about every little thing I saw. A strange look came over Jaga's face when we were almost back at the Hitachiin manor. I poked the skin of his cheek, "Hey… you're frowning…?"

He would simply grab my hand and kiss the knuckle, "Stunning date, wasn't it?"

Neither of us spoke for the ride of the ride.

When we pulled up, Jaga elegantly stepped out of the car and held a hand out to help me stumble into the drive way. He practically carried me up the steps, my drunk self just enjoying the ride. We finally got up to the porch, and I laughed, looking up at Jaga and trying to focus on him. He had the same weird look on his face. "You okay-"

I was cut off by the sudden motion of Jaga grabbing my wrist and pinning me against the wall. My brain couldn't think through my shock, so I just gaped up at him. He looked serious, brushing his thumb against my lips. One of his hands held both of my wrists together above my head, the other resting against my waist as his body got closer. "Haruhi," he breathed. "That was a good date, but I'm afraid I'm not done yet." He continued to move closer, close enough that his cold breath tickled my face. His chest was so solid against mine as he leaned down, tilting his face a little. With shocking clarity I realized he was going to kiss me. Our lips barely brushed, and then the door swung open.

Hikaru stood in the doorway, about as shocked to see us as we were to see him. Jaga was ripped away from me by the fiery twin, and I heard a punch being thrown and a pop as it connected, but I couldn't make out which belonged to whom. I stumbled towards the door, falling into a pair of strong arms. My face instantly buried into his chest, knowing it was Kaoru. I got lifted, feeling like I was floating up the stairs. Then I felt a soft bed under me, my bed, and then soft lips pressed onto my forehead. When I opened my eyes, Kaoru stood above me smiling.

"It's okay," He said those words, leaving me in the company of the maids. After about ten minutes, the gentler twin appeared again, smiling. "Haruhi, since you arrived at eleven o' one, you have to play the penalty game. Your penalty is that you must spend the night with Hikaru and I." His gaze shifted to the maids. "Please dress her for bed and lead her to our room. She's a little confused right now, so please. Be gentle."

I giggled as the maids lifted me to the closet. They took off my dirty, liquor stained clothes, dressing me in fine silk night clothes. Their hands were soft and warm. Each of them hugged me.

"We were worried, Mistress Haruhi," one said. "When you weren't home by ten, the twins became very jumpy and just about paced their feet off."

"Yes," the other added. "Even Mr. Hitachiin had Mr. Ootori on the phone."

I shook my head, "No… Don't be worried. Jaga… he isn't bad. He's like a, like a, uh, bull?" It came out a question rather than a statement like I'd intended.

The maids sighed, taking me and toting me down the hall. The walls felt small and tight in my drunken state, and I wanted to get to a more open space so I could breathe. I was tossed into this large room, very spacious with sage walls and wide bed. Hikaru and Kaoru stood next to each other, both shirtless, light glimmering off their slender bodies. Kaoru brushed Hikaru's hair back, showing the damage.

Three scratches covered his chin and nose, and blood swelled from his busted lip. Shadowing his eye was a throbbing purple bruise in its place. On his torso, the skin was littered with bruises and cuts that he'd earned in the fight. As soon as his eyes landed on me, he broke away from his twin and high tailed it towards me, placing each of his hands on my face.

He pulled me close, inspecting me, "Did that jerk touch you? Did he hurt you? Tell me Haruhi."

Normally, I would've pushed him away and told him I was fine, but my drunken mind could only think of one thing. I reached a hand out, placing my palm on his bare chest. "You're hot," I managed.

He blinked, then chuckled, pulling me into a hug, "And you're drunk. C'mon. Let's get to bed." He picked me up, setting me onto the soft mattress.

The twins snuggled up against me, the maids turning off the lights on their way out, leaving the bed intimate between our three bodies. They were so warm against me, their arms winding around my body and holding me tight.

Kaoru grumbled, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, holding me close, "Please, for our sake, no more dates with that guy. Or just don't do anything that will make us worry more."

"I'll probably do that," I said. "Again and again."

Hikaru sighed, sliding his rough hands over my stomach and around my waist, "You're going to give me a heart attack."

I giggled and I felt his face bury into my shoulder. "Thank you, Kaoru, Hikaru."

Both of the twins snuggled in closer, breathing in sync. In perfect unison, as only my twins could do, they asked, "Do you love us, Haruhi?"

As I felt my eyes close, my body slowly slug into the land of sleep, I yawned, "Yes, of course. I love you."

But at that moment, I didn't know who I was saying love you to just yet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Soooooooooooo yeah. There you go. Drunk Haruhi. That's almost as likely as drunk Kyoya. :3

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Took me a while to write this, but this is the most detailed one I've written so far. I've been super busy, so sorry. I'll be quicker next time.

Love you guys. Fav/Follow and Review please. I like criticism.


	10. AN Casting Call

Hi there. I have a message for fans of Twin Devils. I'm holding a casting call for the character of the fanfic! So if you think you want to be a part of the audio version of Twin Devils, go to Behind the Voice Actors, make an account, and audition for a part! Look up Twin Devils on the Casting Call portion of the website. Everyone is welcome and good luck! Contact me at shadowhunterpride at Yahoo if you need more information.


	11. Chapter 8

**Twin Devils**

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything)

_Italics: Haruhi's thoughts_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What on earth happened?"

Kaoru had called an emergency meeting for the Host Club, which meant that we all rush to school early and hold council in the abandoned music room 3. The rest of the group, even Kyoya, had show concern as to why we would be having an emergency meeting, and all of them had thought something was wrong with me.

_What was wrong with me? I caused this, I guess. _We had all gathered in the room, huddled around Hikaru. "What on earth happened?" Tamaki asked again.

Hikaru's face looked even worse in the morning light, his eye slightly purple and swollen, his nose and lip puffy from where they had been hit repeatedly. Tamaki stood over the beaten twin like a mother fretting for a child as he cleaned up Hikaru's face. Kyoya sat in the back like a recluse, writing in his little black notebook, casually lifting his head back to glance at us every now and then. Kaoru stood loyally at Hikaru's side, brushing his hair back and placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. Hikaru had to constantly look up and comfort his twin, squeezing his hand and muttering that he was all right. Honey and Mori were running around apropos to Tamaki's orders, fetching towels, water, ice, or bandages. Tamaki looked back at me, "Well. I'm waiting for an explanation."

I wished that Tamaki had sounded more idiotic in that instance, because then it would've been easier to swallow the guilt, but he sounded so grown up and rational that it brought back the memories of that night when I'd heard the pops of skin hitting skin. "Well, you see…"

Kaoru reached out and took my hand, stepping away from his brother, "Haruhi came home late last night after her date with Jaga. Hikaru was taking out the trash when he saw Jaga holding her against her will on the front porch. He rushed out there and attacked Jaga. These, all the marks and bruises, are proof from the fight."

Tamaki stopped what he was doing to look up at Hikaru with a faint awe. He put down the supplies he'd been holding, "You really went out and did all of that, Hikaru?"

Scoffing, Hikaru shrugged, looking away, "Well, I did say I was taking out the trash, didn't I?"

"That was really brave of you," Tamaki nodded. "You took some serious damage during that fight."

"Please. You should see the other guy," Hikaru said.

Tamaki shook his head, "This is no joking matter, Hikaru."

"I'm not joking."

They each stared at each other, then Tamaki sighed, beginning to wrap Hikaru's knuckles in bandages, "Don't get me wrong, I admire your spunk and your tenaciousness, but those are the same things that are going to get you in serious trouble some day. If you don't be careful, you're going to wreck yourself, and none of us want to see that happen. You might think that you're protecting the people you love, but what happens if you get hurt? The people you love will have no one to look after them. You have a good and sound mind, Hikaru. It's time to start using it."

Hikaru opened his mouth, and then slowly closed it, not knowing what to say exactly against that. He closed his eyes, turning his head away, "Well, blame Haruhi for being so helpless. It's not my fault she was drunk out of her mind."

The room instantly turned instantly quiet, to the point that one could hear a pin drop all throughout the school. Kyoya's pen scratched against the paper as he halted, mid sentence most likely, looking up with a strange glint in his glasses. Honey and Mori paused, Uca-chan hanging limp from Honey's hands and Mori's arms filled with medical supplies. Kaoru's hand tightened on mine, color draining from his face, and he looked over at his twin, looking like he wanted nothing me than to wring his brother's neck, "Hikaru! We weren't supposed to tell them that?"  
Hikaru huffed and shrugged, "They were going to figure it out sooner or later."

Tamaki was still in front of Hikaru, slightly bent to work on his hands, his expression hidden for the moment. He had turned so stiff, back to us and I could see that his skin was very pale. Slowly, he muttering, "My Haruhi… was drunk…" After a few seconds, he spun around, eyes slitted and snarling at us, "YOU SHADY TWINS DARE TO LET MY PRECIOUS HARUHI DRINK AND BECOME INTOXICATED IN THE PRESENCE OF THAT CREEPY MAN?!"

I winced, covering my head with my hands. My brain felt like it was split with every single loud noise, like lightning was shattering every brain cell slowly and painfully, or like there was a frat party of death going on in there where everybody was wearing spiked boots and was playing who could make Haruhi's brain burst first. I was very thankful that everyone had also left the lights off, because I'm pretty sure that I couldn't make it with all that florescent light. Before Tamaki could let loose another volley of shrieking rants or rages, Kyoya tugged him back by the arm, putting a hand over his mouth. "Shut up, you idiot. Haruhi will already have a vicious hangover well into tomorrow. Don't go shouting and make it all that worse. Do you want her to get better or worse, moron?"  
Tamaki looked shocked, stepping back, "Right… Sorry Haruhi…"

Kyoya slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "And Hikaru. We do have the matter to discuss of your 'activities.' It would look very bad if a member of the club was involved in a fight or skirmish of any kind, so I will have to ask you and Kaoru to not participate in any club dealings today and to simply lounge in the back room out of sight of the customers. If one was to see you with those marks, we'd be bound to have a riot on our hands. Kaoru will tend to your every need and stay with you until that wound heals up, since we can't just offer one twin without the other. And to the rest of the club," he turned with a flawless flourish. "Business must go on as usual. And if Jaga is to arrive, he will be permitted to see any of the hosts, but only under a supervision. And we will be having a talk about what to do with one Miss Haruhi Fujioka after the club is closed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That day, the Host Club held business as usual, minus two devilish twins of course. The spare chit chat was buzzing my head already, not being able to focus on my work. Tamaki noticed made the announcement about after an hour, "Please, forgive me princesses. But I'm afraid we have a member of the Host Club that is sick, and has a terrible headache. So if you could please lower your voices. And don't be upset about it ladies. The quieter you speak, the closer we'll have to lean in." He smiled and some of the ladies swooned. Now the ladies were quiet because they cared for the health of a club member, or they wanted to be close to a hot guy. Either way, I was very grateful.

Even though the noise was reduced heavily, I was still having trouble producing stimulating conversation on my own, and that was shortly noticed as well by Kyoya. Every half hour he sent over a chilled glass of water and told me to drink it slowly to get rid of the hangover. I nodded to him, very appreciative. Slowly sipping the cold water, I paid more attention to my clients. "Sorry ladies, I feel better now. What were you saying?"

"We were asking what was wrong with Hikaru and Kaoru?" One said, putting a hand over her heart as she furrowed her brow with concern. "They're both alright, aren't they?"

"Yes," another added. "We come here to see you, Haruhi, but we are curious and concerned about the two of them."

"The host club just isn't as jolly without them. It's like you can feel their absence in the air," the other agreed.

I tilted my head to the side, putting my best gentle smile. "Oh, they're fine, ladies. I can assure you that. Whenever I got sick, the twins spent all night taking care of me. Hikaru got sick because of me and is having to rest in the back room. Kaoru refused to host without him, and has been back there with him to take care of him. I know that he'll be fine though. Hikaru is very strong, and Kaoru won't rest until his twin is better. I'm sorry ladies. I can't help but feel responsible that they're sick."

The clients looked up me, eyes swimming with emotion as they swooned. "Oh, that's okay, Haruhi. We still love you!"

I shook my head, smiling at them. Kyoya walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you mind going and checking on the twins?"

Looking up at him, I nodded, getting up and making my way to the back room. As soon as I got there, there was instant relief from the noise, and the throbbing in my head subsided. I looked around, and I saw Hikaru lying on the couch asleep. I walked over, smoothing back his hair. Kaoru walked over, smiling, "He's starting to get better. Nothing we can do really except rest right now. Here, I got you a drink. It'll help with the hangover."

We sat at the table, and pushed an orange drink across the top, nodding to me. I raised an eyebrow. "What's in it?"

He smiled, "Secret recipe."

Taking a chance, I gulped some down. Peculiar taste, but my headache was slowly beginning to ebb away. Kaoru set two identical cans of soda on the table, looking at them. They were a weird flavor, like orange puma or something, and I looked at him, confused. "Um, what are those?"

He chuckled, "Some weird soda I found for Hikaru and I. Weird right?" He moved his chair closer to mine so that I could see.

I shook my head, chuckling, "How do you know that Hikaru will like it?"

"We kinda have the same taste for stuff," he smiled fondly at the sodas. "Benefits of being twins."

"But, what if there's only one, or something?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Then Hikaru gets it."

I blinked, "Seriously? That's what you happens every time? Hikaru gets it every time?"

"Yes," he looked Hikaru's sleeping form. "He is quite possessive and he likes things for himself. So I'm used to letting him have things."

"Oh." I gazed up at him. "That sounds kinda sad, honestly."

He smiled, scooting closer, "No. Not really. He usually gets what he wants. But if it's something I want," he brushed some hair out of my face. "Then I take it, no matter what."

I was shocked, looking up at him. He smiled, leaning down towards me. His lips parted slowly, hand moving to the back of my neck and tilting my head upward. Slowly, he was leaning down to meet me half way. Our breath clashed in the same space, and I found myself closing my eyes. We were about to kiss.

Suddenly, Hikaru grunted in his sleep, shifting, sending us to awkwardly jump apart. He face was a bright red, and I'm sure that mine was the same way. I got up and nearly sprinted out of the room.

_What's wrong with me?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The club ended, the swooning girls ushered out by the bell, and the members gathered around Kyoya who stood above them. "First things first," Kyoya reached down, putting his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Haruhi is our priority. We can all agree to that one. So we must protect her. But before I make any suggestions, why didn't you call me when you were in trouble with Jaga? I could've helped you know."

I sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. I'm sorry senpai."

He shook my head and released a breath. "Anyway-"

"WAIT!" Tamaki butted in. "WHEN DID SHE GET YOUR PHONE NUMBER?"

"Moving on, idiot." Kyoya said, sounding bored. "Here's my the idea. We need to protect Haruhi, which means that we need to be around her twenty four seven, right? So… one of us needs to date Haruhi. That's my idea."

It was just straight quiet, everyone gazing at me in shock. That's when we heard crazy otaku laughing. Renge. "Yes!" she shouted. "Yes, I've been waiting for this! The perfect one must date Haruhi! YAOI FOR THE WIN!"

"But," Tamaki blanched. "Renge, what are you doing here."

"BUTT OUT, HALF BAKED PRESIDENT! DON'T GET IN THE WAY OF MY HOMOS! Now, let me break it down for you guys. I'll decide who Haruhi ends up with." She gazed around. "Well… It can't be Tamaki, because he's an idiot. And Honey doesn't act his age. And it can't be Mori because he can never love anyone more than Honey-senpai. It can't be Kyoya because he's MINE. CLAIMED. It can't be Hikaru because he'll get wrecked again. Soooooo… HARUHI'S DATING KAORU!"

I looked at Kaoru, and blushed again. I never had these feelings before.

_What's wrong with me?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
